Demons, Vampires, Witches OH MY
by Naru-Vampire
Summary: When 4 worlds connect what will happen, Konaha is also at the same time in danger! Will these new guests help or betray? Heads will start rolling...literally. Cross between Naruto,Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and Twilight. Some pairings. Rated T for safety.
1. Guests

**Okay this is the first chapter to this new story of mine i hope its good!**

**I dont own Naruto, Twilight, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter. **

"KAGOME

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come on. I didn't mean it. We can be together, even if you'll die. Not everyone can be immortal."

Kagome looked out from behind the boulder she was hiding behind. "Oh yea that helps me so much more." She sobbed.

"If it makes you feel any better…when you die, I'm not going o be too far behind." Inuyasha said softly while pulling Kagome to her feet. "I'll never leave your side."

Edward looked right then left. Searching endlessly for his daughter and wife. They were playing a game of hide and seek. His head perked up when he heard some crunching sounds. He turned and ran towards the sound. "Oh it's just you. Dropping by?" Edward said.

"I've come to pick Renesmee." The person explained.

"Ok Jacob. Take care of my girl! Bella and I are going for a while. Alice sees us being gone fore quite sometime. So I'll leave her in your care!" Edward explained. "Renesmee, Bella!" he called. "Come out Jacob is here." As soon as he said Jacob was there two figures popped out.

"Hey Jake." Bella said while smiling pleasantly.

"Uncle Jacob!" Renesmee hollered as she jumped into Jacobs's arms.

"Bye sweetie. Have funny with Uncle Jacob. We don't know when daddy and I will be back, so be a good girl!" Bella said as she kissed her daughter on the for head and patted Jacobs shoulder.

"Bye mommy and daddy!" she replied while Jacob started to walk away with her still in her arms.

"Bye." They said in unison.

"So Ron, how are you and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Just fine, and you and Ginny?" Ron replied.

"Same."

Just then the two people they were just talking about walked into the room. "Hey!" they said in unison as they walked to their boyfriends and kissed them on the cheek.

"-sigh" Sakura sighed.

"What is wrong Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Well I was thinking…is magic real?" sakura replied.

Ino burst into laughter. "What brought that up?"

"Well if you think about it…why would Sasuke leave? I mean I know he wants his revenge and all. But it…just doesn't seem right." Sakura murmured

"Sakura…you should just forget about Sasuke. I no you love him and all. But look at what he has done to you." Hinata said.

"Easy for you to say, you have Naruto, and Ino has Shikamaru." Sighed Sakura. "But not only magic having to do with Sasuke, but also everything. Questions we don't have answers for. Why is it we don't understand many things? I think magic is all the unexplainable things in the world." Sakura stated.

"I guess you're right. But I believe in vampires." Ino exclaimed.

"But what purpose do they serve? Magic is like what keeps life going." Explained sakura.

"Well if you believe in magic then I can believe in vampires!" protested Ino.

"Sure, sure." Sakura said. "How about you Hinata? Anything you believe in?"

"Well I believe in demons." Hinata replied.

"That's probably because you're going out with one!" exclaimed both Ino and Sakura.

"Well not only bijuu's. I believe there are other types of demons out in the world. Maybe past tense, and that's probably how bijuu formed. How else would they?" Hinata said.

"You've got a point there Hinata." Sakura agreed. "Well I'm going home. Talk to you guys later." She said then walked off towards her house.

"Same here." Ino said. "See you, Hinata." She waved and walked off.

Hinata leaned back the tree and looked at the sky. She remembered that she had a book with her so she brought it out to read. It was called 'Mysterious Beings'. She opened it and skimmed through the pages. Stopping on a page she saw a diagram. The diagram was of four words. The first one was NINJA then the second one was DEMON then the third one was VAMPIRE then the last one was WITHCHES/WIZARDS. Hinata gasped as she read through a paragraph under the diagram.

"Ninja, demons, vampires, and witches/wizards." She ran her fingers over the words. I big gust of wind closed the book. Hinata looked around her and saw it was getting dark. And the wind was overwhelming. So she headed home. Once she left the park she just recently was in it seemed to get brighter and the wind was gone. 'Must be getting paranoid' Hinata thought to herself.

--

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, who lived in the same apartment together. Woke up n the morning ready for any mission thrown at them. They got dressed, ate some breakfast, and headed to the Hokage's office. But when they were almost there…something unexpected happened.

Ninja were flying past the three girls. There faces held confusion.

"What the hell?" Ino blurted out.

Right then Shikamaru stopped in front of the three dazed girls. "Orders from the Hokage says for all available ninja to head towards the main gate, a.s.a.p." he told them. "Lets go." He grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her with him. Sakura and Hinata followed. Soon joined by the rest of rookie nine and team Gai.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Some un-known people are in the village. And we have to defend the village incase it's to invade Konaha." Explained Neji, his Byakugan was activated and he had a serious face on. Hinata then activated her Byakugan as well.

"Oh…" Sakura said. She then started to go faster as she saw the gate come in view, whatever these people are. They better think twice about coming here.

All eleven of them stopped when they reached there destination. To see some weird looking people staring at them.

"What the hell is this crap? Kagome we have to get out of here." Said one of the people. When no one answered he looked to his right and saw Kagome standing there eyes wide. "Kagome?" he asked.

"I-Inuyasha! Your hair is black! How'd you turn human?" Kagome asked.

"How the hell should I know…maybe these freaks did it?" Inuyasha pointed towards the ninja.

"Who are you calling a freak? You teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Who else! You!" he retorted.

"Why you!" Naruto said and was about to go and attack him when Shikamaru held him back.

"Hey Edward…was this what Alice saw?" a girl asked someone standing next to her.

"Yes, very much so, Bella." Edward answered.

"Bloody hell. Hermione…what did you do this time? What weird incantation did you read to take us to a different world!" some man with red hair asked.

"I didn't do anything Ron! We just ended up here!" Hermione replied. "Why is it always me, why not Harry or Ginny?"

"I didn't do it, how about you Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She replied.

Then Shikamaru asked, "Mind telling us who you guys are?"

"Er…well I don't know who those people are," Kagome answered, while pointing to the other people. "But I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha."

"Where'd you come from?" Neji asked.

"The Feudal Era." She replied.

All the ninja looked at each other. "Wow…" was all Tenten could say.

"How about you guys." Lee questioned pointing towards Bella and Edward."

"Oh…yea sorry." Edward apologized. "I'm Edward and this is my lovely wife Bella." He answered. "We're from America."

"Oh…"

"Feudal Era, and America." Mumbled Hermione. "Where do you think we are Harry?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look good. Lets move out." He replied. They all nodded.

"Wait just a minute!" yelled Kiba. "Who are you people and where are you from!"

"Who said we have to tell you?" asked Ron.

"We don't know who you are and you're in our village. If you don't answer us we will have to arrest you." Neji said.

"Like you could." Ron snorted.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "We don't know these people…don't underestimate them!"

"Yea Ron! Cant you ever use your brain?" asked Ginny.

"Guys…let it go. I say we don't tell them who we are and we just leave." Harry calmly said. They all nodded.

"Bakas…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Edward what do we do?" asked Bella.

"Just stay put." He replied.

Just then Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione drew there wands. And started to back away.

"We won't hurt you if you don't go after us." Harry called to the ninjas.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "We asked you a question!" he shouted.

"Stupefy!" called Ginny.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked while dodging a light that came towards him.

"Are those wands?" asked Sakura.

Hinata gasped.

"Hinata something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Demons," she whispered Inuyasha and Kagome flinched, "vampires," Bella's eyes widened and Edward snarled, "and witches/wizards." Hinata gulped. She knew that something strange was with these people when she looked at them with her Byakugan. "Neji you see it don't you? They don't have chakra…"

"Yes Hinata your right. But the ones with sticks have some chakra." Neji added. Hinata nodded.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, put down your wands. Why don't we just talk to them?" asked Hermione.

"Sure." Ginny agreed. She, Harry and Ron lowered there wands.

"Can you answer the question now?" asked Tenten.

"Ok? Well I'm Ginny, this is Harry." She pointed to a guy with glasses. "He's my boyfriend, and his best friend and my brother is Ron, and his girlfriend is Hermione." She concluded pointing towards a guy with red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Well now that that's settled…who are you guys?" Kagome asked the ninjas.

"I'm Sakura, the loud mouth baka is Naruto, the two people with white eyes are Neji and Hinata, the girl with long blond hair is Ino, the lazy guy is Shikamaru, the girl with bun in her hair is Tenten, the man in green is Lee, the guy eating chips is Chouji, the guy with the dog is Kiba and the dog is Akamaru, and the man with the bugs is Shino." Sakura pointed out everyone.

"Do you guys happen to know how we got here?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

**Okay! Thats it for this chapter. If you want some more just review! Please no flamers! And if i dont get at least 2 reviews...im not continueing this story. SO...REVIEW**!


	2. News

**Ok second chappie. I hope you all like it. **

**I do not own Naruto, Twilight, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

The ninjas stared at Inuyasha

The ninjas stared at Inuyasha. "Are you saying you don't know how you got here?" Ino asked.

"Exactly, Kagome and I were in the forest when BAM we are here." Inuyasha explained.

"That's what happened to us too." Bella said.

"Oh…" Sakura whispered. "How about you guys?" she asked the group of witches/wizards.

"Well…we were apparating, and I guess we were thrown off course and ended up here." Harry explained.

The shinobi had blank expressions on. "Apparating?" Neji asked. "What is that?"

Hermione looked toward her friends with a look that said 'should I tell them?' they all nodded and Hermione cleared her throat. "Do you…believe in, magic?" she asked.

Sakura beamed and then looked at Ino and Hinata…there eyes were wide. "I told you so guys." She chirped.

"Told them what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Er, well yesterday we were having a conversation." Sakura said. "And well I said that what happened to Sasuke is like magic. Because why would he do something like that. And also all the un-explainable things in the world. What else could it be?" Sakura explained. "And then Ino was said that I had a point there. But I don't think she believes in witches and wizards so she said she believed in vampires. But I said what purpose do they serve, and that magic is like some kind of life source. And so we got into this big conversation about mystical creatures. And Hinata said she believed in demons. But…not just bijuu's." Sakura concluded.

"Then we all went home. And here we are now." Ino finished.

Hinata put her head down. And started to fidget her fingers. "N-not, e-everyone w-went h-home." She stuttered.

Neji looked at his cousin. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"W-well, I s-stayed in t-the p-park for a w-while." She said nervously.

"What did you do after everyone left?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ireadthisbookaboutmysteriousbeingsandfoundthisdiagramofninjasdemonsvampireandwitches/wizards. Andireaditaloud." Hinata said quickly.

Hermione perked up after hearing this. She walked towards Hinata and asked, "What happened after you read it?"

"Er, w-well a big g-gust of w-wind c-came, and it c-closed the b-book." She answered.

"Hinata it's not your fault. You don't need to feel nervous, stop stuttering." Sakura said kindly.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll try not to." Hinata said.

"Ron, Harry, and Ginny, I think I know how to get back. We just need to cast a reversal spell!" Hermione chirped.

"Spell?" Naruto asked.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked towards them. "Yes, a spell." Ron said.

Naruto had a face that said 'I know you idiot' then said. "I mean, are you sure that's all you need. It can't be that simple."

Everyone looked at Naruto with surprise. "Wow baka you actually said something that made sense. I'm so proud…" Kiba said while patting Naruto on the back. Naruto glared at him and Kiba smirked.

"He's got a point." Shikamaru agreed.

"Well anyways in the mean time. We have to tell Tsunade-sama about our situation, maybe she has some answers." Sakura announced.

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll leave that to you Ino, and Hinata. The rest of us will go research." Sakura nodded and turned to Hinata and Ino.

"Ok, Hinata get Kagome and Inuyasha, and Ino get Edward and Bella, I'll get the rest. Lead the way to the Hokage's office." Sakura gave out instructions.

"Hai!" they both said in unison. Then they went over to their groups. Both of them said something along the lines of "Please follow me."

All three groups then went to the Hokage's office.

"WHAT?" shouted an irritated Tsunade.

"Er, well…I guess Hinata said some sort of spell, and that brought people here. And they don't belong in our world." Sakura explained.

"-sigh- I thought this was never going to happen again, where did you get the spell?" Tsunade asked Hinata

Hinata pulled a book out of her weapons pouch. She flipped through the pages until she found the page she wanted. "On this page." Hinata said while handing the book to Tsunade.

"Um, excuse me." Kagome said.

"Yes?" asked Tsunade.

"Well you said you thought this was never going to happen again. What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"About, 17 years ago, a guy from our village, named Orochimaru, found this book. He knew that if he summoned whatever beings from this book, he would gain unbelievable power. But when he did summon the power, only one of the beings appeared, they appeared in a group of nine." Tsunade explained. "They were demons, I suppose from the Feudal Era, but when they came to our world they became stronger. The demons are still alive today. One happens to be in the village right now." Tsunade said while thinking of Naruto. "But it is concealed of is powers. As long as the person holding the demon inside of them is controlling the power, the demon can not become dangerous." She concluded.

"But Tsunade-sama, I thought that the nine tails was a bijuu. I thought they were always in our world. But someone released it from it cage." Sakura said.

"Not really Sakura. That is a mere story to cover up the fact that there are other worlds out there."

"Wait a second. If coming here is to make you stronger then why is Inuyasha weaker? He was a half demon, so why is he human now?" Kagome asked.

"It all depends I guess. Did Inuyasha wish to be human?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I did." Inuyasha said.

"Then with the demons it changes, the demons wishes might come true with coming into our world. So I guess the nine from 17 years go, wished to be more powerful." She replied.

"But what about the witches, wizards, and vampires?" asked Hinata?

Tsunade nodded her head and turned towards the other six people. "Do you guys feel any different?" she asked.

Edward and Bella looked at each other, and then there eyes widened. "Bella your eyes are brown!"

"And yours are green Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

"We're human? That would explain why I feel tired." Edward said.

"Now that you mention it, I feel the same way. And my thirst is completely gone." Bella whispered. Edward nodded.

"How about you guys?" Ino asked the witches and wizards.

"Nothing at all. And before Ginny was able to cast a spell before." Harry spoke up.

"But there was something strange about it." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well usually the spell just goes out of the wand. But it felt like it was coming out of me." Ginny explained.

Sakura gasped. "Tsunade-sama do you think that they now have chakra?" she asked.

Tsunade had a serious face on and she looked at the witches and wizards. Then she looked at Hinata. "Hinata use Byakugan." She finally said.

Hinata nodded her head. And a second late her Byakugan was activated.

"Oh my." Hinata said.

**Ok haha its a cliffie. anyways well review!! Btw im running out of ideas so when review you can suggest something if you want to. And also if you review, i'll give you a cookie! and i need at least 3 more reviews until i update. SOOOOO REVIEW!!**


	3. War

**OK Sorry i made you guys wait for this chapter. i really didnt mean to be so lazy! But anyways you can blame it all on school starting. and you know what that means, homework, projects and ect. so dont exect a new chapter every day!**

**I dont own naruto or twilight or Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

"What is it Hinata?" asked Sakura.

Hinata released her Byakugan and just shook her head. Everyone in the room stared at her in confusion. She looked up and finally spoke, "Well you know how some people have blue chakra and others have red, well they have gold. And I looked at Bella, and Edward and they have crimson, and for Kagome and Inuyasha well they have green."

"I see. I guess its understandable seeing as they came from different worlds. So it makes sense that they would have different kind of chakra." Tsunade explained.

Just then Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba walked into the room.

"Learn anything?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Kiba turned his head toward her then nodded, while turning his head to Tsunade, "We have found out that only very few people in the world are able to summon other beings from different worlds. The chances of it actually working, the way its suppose to, is 1/1,000,000,000." Kiba informed.

"Wow…" Ino stated.

"So who would be the one that brought us here?" Hermione asked.

Hinata pulled her fingers together and answered, "M-me."

Tsunade clapped her hands out in front of her and leaned on them. "Hinata there must be something pretty special about you, if you were able to do that." She implied.

"Well, er, how do we get back?" Bella asked.

Tsunade smirked, "If you really don't like it here that much you should've just said so."

Edward smirked back. "We would love to stay a while but we have a child back home." Bella nodded.

"Oh, in that case we just have to ask Hinata here to say a few words." Tsunade explained.

Hinata looked up in alarm. "What do I say?"

"Just say you want them to go home, and them poof there gone." Tsunade said. "But you can only send one group back at a time." She added.

"Ok…well bye you guys." Hinata said everyone else said bye as well. Then Hinata said "I wish Bella and Edward home!" suddenly they disappeared.

"COOL!" Naruto cried.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Next?" Sakura asked. The witches and wizards raised there hands. Just then the doors burst open, and there came Izumo running into the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama, we've got a problem!"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

Izumo stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Well some ANBU have come back with some information." He began. Everyone looked at him with interest. "And a month from today, Konaha is going to be attacked. By sound ninja, a lot of sound ninja." He finished.

"WHAT!?" Tsunade exclaimed. "We must prepare! Evacuate! NOW!" she screamed.

"Hai!" Izumo said then rushed out of the room to evacuate the village. The room he left was full of gaping people.

"Does this mean you guys are going to war?" Kagome asked.

All of the ninja nodded. Harry looked at his three companions and they nodded at him. "Would you mind if we help you?" he asked.

"You would do that?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Ron answered.

"I say we can get all the help we can get." Shikamaru added.

"But they don't know anything about fighting ninja." Neji said.

"Well then, I guess we teach them. What do you say Tsunade?" Sakura chirped.

Tsunade looked deep in thought. "-sigh- We do need all the help we can get. I'll leave it to you six to train them in the way of the shinobi." She said. "How about you guys?" Tsunade asked, directing her gaze towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sure, we would love to help!" Kagome chirped.

"What's in it for us?" Inuyasha asked, but in turn received a death glare from Kagome. "Yea, sure we'll help."

Sakura and Ino chuckled.

"Now that that's cleared up, go now! Train! Train! TRAIN!" Tsunade screeched.

"HAI!" all the shinobi called, then they ushered there helpers out the door.

"Ok everyone lets go to the training grounds and there we will have them climb some trees to begin with." Sakura instructed. Everyone nodded.

Ginny tilted her head to the side and asked, "Climb some trees?"

"Yes." Neji said. "While focusing chakra into you feet you step onto a tree and walk up it." He explained.

"Oh." Ginny said.

"What's chakra?" asked Kagome.

"Chakra is spiritual energy that allows people to live. And while they live they are able to use jutsus. And jutsus are basically powers that are used to defend ourselves in battle, or gather information" Shikamaru explained. Everyone formed an 'oh' with there mouths.

"That makes sense." Inuyasha mumbled while following the ninjas into a clearing.

"Welcome to training grounds #1! Now we shall begin lesson one : Becoming a shinobi" Sakura chirped.

**Ok...i know its kinda short but i already said about school and stuf, so yea. well i hope you enjoyed it! Thankiez and review. btw cookiez to all who reviewed last time. If you review now you get 2 cookiez! SO REVIEW!!**


	4. Becoming a Shinobi

**Ok peoplez its the weekend so its easier to update. so here i am updating! this is chapter 4 and im sorry if its a little boring. it more like a filler. i Hope you enjoy!  
**

**I**** do not own naruto!**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kagome and Inuyasha took in their surroundings. Everything was green, but except for three poles that stood in the middle of the field, they were brown because they were logs. Around the poles was a huge opening with grass, and some dirt in some places. And like fencing forest surrounding the whole area. Once they took that in they looked behind the poles and saw a large stone. They all inferred that it was a memorial.

"OK! Lets get started shall we?" Ino said.

"Right." They all replied.

"Ok, well first before we start with chakra control you must know about weapons." Shikamaru explained.

All six nodded.

"The first and most used weapon is a kunai." Neji said while pulling out a sharp object from his pouch. "They are like throwing knives very simple." He explained while throwing the kunai at the nearest tree. He then turned to Naruto who pulled out a Katana from his side.

"And the second most used is the Katana. It's more like a sword, but it's special because you can infuse you chakra into it to make it stronger." Naruto said.

"It looks like Inuyasha has a Katana." Hinata pointed out.

"It's called the Tetsigia." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh be nice Inuyasha!" Kagome whined.

"Hn." He replied.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha the looked at the shinobi who were watching half amused. "Well the Tetsigia is a sword that was made from Inuyasha's fathers' fang. It is very powerful and can kill 100 demons at a time. But I don't think it could work here because he's human." She explained.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome it's going to work whether I'm human or not I'm its master." Inuyasha said.

"If it will work mister know it all why don't you demonstrate its powers!" Kagome screeched.

"I don't want to blow down their village, Kagome." He implied boredly.

"THEN DO A LOW SWIPE!" Kagome fumed. She turned to the ninja. "You want to see it right?" she asked. They all nodded because although they didn't want to admit it, but Kagome was as scary as Sakura.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled out the Tetsigia. At first when it was coming out it looked highly damaged, but then in a blink of an eye it transformed into a gleaming weapon. Inuyasha ignored the gaping mouths and turned toward a single tree. He waved the Tetsigia and in seconds the tree was dust in the wind.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata looked at Neji and Neji looked at Hinata, they had both activated Byakugan, and were stunned at what they saw. "It's alive?!" they exclaimed together while releasing their Byakugan.

"Yep!" Kagome chirped proudly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. Kagome sent a death glare at him, her eyes full of evil she smirked. And Inuyasha's eyes widened and before he could say something Kagome already said the words, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went face first into the dirt. It took about 30 seconds for him to stand up.

"Kagome, can you stop doing that?" he asked through clenched teeth. All the girls were giggling.

"Nope." She replied with the smirk still resting on her face.

"Well anyways…the next weapon is shuriken." Shikamaru said the giggling then stopped. "They are much like kunai except you throw them like Frisbees, and they have four jagged points." He explained while pulling out a piece of metal. "They look like this so you have to make them turn into this." He said while moving his thumbs on the metal and in that second four spikes appeared. Shikamaru then threw that at the nearest tree.

"There are two other types of shuriken, the Dai Shuriken, and the Fuuma Shuriken." Kiba piped up. He took out a scroll from his pocket and formed some hand seals. Two similar weapons popped out. "The Dai shuriken stays in one form, and is like a large shuriken, and the Fuuma shuriken is also a larger shuriken but all slide down to one blade, it's easier for spacious reasons." Kiba added.

Sakura then pulled out a scroll from her pouch. "You will all be getting shuriken and kunai, and also will each have your own other kind of weapon. In this scroll are pouches. I would like for each of you to take one." She explained. She formed some hand seal and then popped out 6 pouches. Each person took one. "If you're right handed put it on you right side, and if you're lefty put it on you're left side." Sakura instructed. Everyone put it on their right side.

"What other kind of weapons are we going to get?" Ginny asked after she attached her pouch on her left side.

"These kind." Neji said while pulling out yet another scroll. He also formed some hand seals and out popped a variety of weapons.

Ino stepped forward and kneeled on the ground she pointed to the first weapon. "This is hari, or senbon, which are needles that are used to trick ninja. They used for that purpose because when in a battle if they are thrown then you can't really see them. They are also used for medical purposes." Ino explained while pointing to very thin looking needles that if you turned your head you couldn't see them. She then pointed to another weapon that looked like kunai but it also looked like they go on your knuckles. "These are bladed knuckles, the go on your hand, and you infuse chakra into them. That makes them unable to break under force, and if you were to throw them at a tree, it would slide right through." Ino explained.

Hinata walked up behind Ino and also kneeled down she pointed to the next weapon. It looked like a ball and chain. "This is Chigiriki; this weapon is a 2 foot long straight stick, with a 2-1/2 chain attached to the top with a ball with spikes." Hinata explained. Then she looked at another weapon. "The Manriki Gusari is a chain usually about 3 feet long, and weighted at both ends. It was developed as a self-defence weapon but was also a wicked offensive weapon in the hands of a ninja. It is small and easily concealed in the palm of a ninja's hand, or in a sash. While holding one end of the chain, it is to be swung around and used as a whip. The weighted end could cause a great deal of damage." Hinata explained. While pointing its every feature out.

Sakura stood by Hinata and like the others kneeled down. She pointed towards one of the last two of the weapons. "These are nunchakus and are usually used in tai-jutsus. They are used to defend off attacks because it's easy to move it around while things are coming at you, and also can cause plenty damage when hitting your opponent in the joints with the end sticks." Sakura explained then pointed to the last weapon. "Lastly, although there are many other weapons, these are the last you will learn about. These ones we have showed you have been the easiest to use. This last one is a fan. Of mass destruction. Just a wave of this fan can blow down trees, which fend off weapons and attackers pretty well." Sakura said then she and the two other girls stood up.

"Now let's give you guys the weapons best suited for you." Kiba said.

**Ok how was it? boring? i know x.x. but im sorry harrypotter people didnt talk much but hey its hard! anways tell me how you liked/disliked it. and review. if you people are adding me to your favorites and not reviewing ill hunt you down. everyone gets cookiez before like promised! now if you review ill update a new nice extra awesome chapter! tehe. so REVIEW thanks! **


	5. A sad past

**Oh my bobness im sorry for being a slow poke in writing. its just school started and i come home soooooo tired! anyways im sorry if this story is getting boring or is feeling rushed. im really starting to run out of ideas. so er maybe you can help? ill give you a cookie!  
**

**I no owny naruto or anything else for that matter**

Kagome raised her hand as if she was in school

Kagome raised her hand as if she was in school. "Yes Kagome?" Hinata asked.

"Er, well I have a weapon. I use sacred arrows." Kagome informed.

"But are you going to be able to fend off weapons with arrows? No. So maybe you should use the fan? Seeing as you can handle a bow and arrow so well. A fan would be best suited for you." Shikamaru said while picking up the fan and tossing it to Kagome, who caught it.

"So…what weapons do you think we should use?" Ron asked.

Sakura looked at him then smiled a big smile. "You should use the Dai Shuriken." Because its looks like you might not be able to handle anything else. No offense." She said. She went to get the Dai Shuriken from Kiba and tossed it to Ron.

"Ok…" Ron muttered as the weapon landed in front of him.

Ino looked at Hermione. "I know the perfect weapons for you!" she chirped.

"What are they?" asked Hermione.

"The senbon and the bladed knuckles you would be able to move swiftly with them!" she said then went to Hermione and handed her some objects.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Ok and for Harry you should use the Manriki Gusari." Neji told Harry and tossed him his weapon. Harry quickly nodded and caught the weapon.

Ginny was looking at the weapon in Harry's hands with horror. Harry seeing the frightened expression on her face wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Don't…get hurt Harry." Ginny mumbled.

Kiba saw this then spoke up. "He won't get hurt. He looks capable of defending himself. And for you, you should get the nunchakus." He grabbed the nunchakus and walked over to Ginny. She held out her hands and he placed them on her palms.

"Lastly Inuyasha will be using his sword because well…it looks more powerful than our weapons." Naruto said.

"Right." muttered Inuyasha.

"Now that that area is finished why not move on, ne?" Sakura stated.

Sakura waited for everyone to nod. Then she started explaining about everything having to do with chakra, and then she taught the hand signs. Eventually she got jutsus. Soon everybody was climbing trees.

**TIME SKIP**

Two weeks later everyone had the essentials down. And everyday they trained. They were turning into real life ninjas. To the training fields!

"'Pant' I 'pant' did 'pant' it 'pant'!" Ginny exclaimed. Suddenly Kage Bunshins disappeared, mind you there were at least 100 or so. She gathered all her air back cheered happily. "I DID IT!"

Harry looked at her with awe in his eyes. He ran up to her, grabbed her waist, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Many 'awes' were heard from they watching audience.

"That is so sweet. –Sigh- I wish I had someone to kiss me like that." said Sakura sadly.

Hinata walked up to Sakura, draping her arm over her shoulder she said, "You'll fall in love sooner or later."

Sasuke walked through the halls of the Oto hideout. He was walking alone. No one was with him. Although many sound kunoichi's would love to be with him, he rejected them many times. Sasuke Uchiha to stoic cold hearted bastard spent most is time by himself. He kept to himself most of the time. Not really talking. He usually grunted or if you're lucky he would say 'Hn.' as I was saying he was walking the halls of the Oto hideout, heading towards Orochimarus 'office.'

He came to a door and he opened it. Stepping in he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru hissed. He turned his snake-like eyes onto his successor. "We have some matters to discuss."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in a confused matter. Meaning he was listening.

Orochimaru had a sadistic smile on his face as he said, "We'll be attacking Konoha in 2 weeks." He hissed.

Sasuke didn't show it but his thoughts were running like wild. _Why the hell are we doing that? _He thought. _I never agreed to do this so does he think that if he tells me he's attacking them, does his think I will help him. Well anyway it's not like I have any choice. _"Hn." He said while turning his back and started to walk away when Orochimaru spoke up.

"I hope you know that when we attack Konoha we will be killing every single person we see. We will not be taking any prisoners of any sort. Nor show any mercy." He purred.

Sasuke just kept walking and headed off towards his quarters. Thinking non-stop about having to kill everyone he's ever knew or cared for. _Will I be able to do it when the time comes? I have to. But…no I must not show any sign of weakness._

After a hard day of training our favorite ninjas/wizards/witches/demons/humans all went out for some ramen. Guess who suggested it? If you guessed Naruto then you guessed…right! Yes everyone was there (well everyone who were training the new ninjas.) except for Neji. He was now on a mission with team Gai.

"So you think we're ready for battle?" asked Harry, while eating some of his ramen.

"I would say so. You guys just progress so fast. It like you've been doing this all your lives!" chirped Sakura.

"Yea, Sakura is right you guys are like totally shinobi now." Ino added.

Shikamaru looked at Ino then and then at the new ninjas. "Speaking of being ninjas…I've got a present for you six." He said then pulled 6 headbands out of his pouch. "Now you guys can show that you learned from Konoha."

Everyone took one except Inuyasha. "Am I supposed to wear that thing?" he snorted.

Kagome glared holes in his head. "What?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"Put. It. On." Kagome growled. All the girls giggled as he quickly put on the head band, while the guys snickered.

"Anyways…since I'm pretty sure we've learned all we can learn in the past weeks. What are we going to do now?" asked Hermione.

"We keep working. A true shinobi always trains, always having their goals aiming higher." Naruto said master-of-factly.

"What else is there to learn…?" asked Ron.

"Many things." Kiba spoke up. "You can always learn to move faster or improve our jutsus, the list is never ending."

"True." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. I just hope we'll be able to fight against these sound ninja of yours. They sound as bad as the death eaters, right Harry?" Ginny turned her head to her boyfriend.

"Yea. But if they are like them, I bet there has to be some twits in the group. Those are probably the ones we'll go after." Harry said. He and Shikamaru had been strategizing

Lately for the up coming battle.

"What are death eaters?" asked Hinata.

"In our world. They _were_ Voldemort's cronies. But we ended up killing a good amount of them, also sending the other to jail." Ron said.

"And who is Voldemort's?" asked Sakura.

"Ok this is a long story so bear with me." Said Hermione.

"Sure." All the _teachers_ said.

"When Harry was a baby, his parents were killed by Voldemort. He tried to kill Harry but all he did was leaved a scar on his forehead." Hermione started while pointing towards the lightning bolt on Harry head. "This caused Voldemort to lose all of his powers, then one of Voldemort's followers. Who was supposed to be Harry's dad's like best friend sort of. Well anyway he revived him, which meant that Voldemort targeted Harry. Because Harry was the only person who lived from the killing curse. But in the end Harry ended up killing him, by killing himself. Its kind of confusing so I'm not going to bother explaining it." Hermione explained.

"Sounds like Orochimaru in a way." Naruto said.

"Who's Orochimaru?" asked Ginny.

"An evil bastard who took our comrade away…" Naruto muttered. Everyones face turned to sorrow at the mentions of his departure.

"Would you mind elaborating?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely.

"Inuyasha! Can't you see it a touchy subject." Kagome scolded.

"No, no…its best you know all you can about the sound and their leader." Sakura said. "This too is a long story."

"We're listening." Harry told Sakura.

**Ok. how did you like it? was it corny? well anyways like i said before any ideas?? if you have an idea i would greatly appreciate it if you told me. and also people who read my stories...cant you leave a review? you may not think it doesnt help...but without reviews i cant update cuz i feel like no one likes my story! yea and thats about it. OH before i forget should a i start a third story? i realllyyyyyyyyy wanna do a highschool fanfic or college or something, but should i? thankiez and REVIEW if you review ill give you a hug if you suggest i give cookiez! so REVIEW!**


	6. 13 Days

**Yay chapter 6. sorry peoples because im in school now, and omg...theres so much homework. so er yea. here it is...enjoy?**

**I do not own naruto**

Sakura sighed and looked at her comrades. Obviously they were leaving this to her. **Bastards. **Her inner raged on about how in-considerate they were.

"Ok this is what happened. Sasuke Uchiha, the one out of two people remaining in the Uchiha clan. His whole family was killed by his brother Itachi. This caused Sasuke to want revenge. He strived for power. So when we were in the chunin exams, which are a test to be a better ninja level, Orochimaru wanted to get some followers. So he went into our survival arena and went after us. At first he wanted to kill us, to get rid of as many Konoha citizens as possible, because he planned on attacking Konoha. But when he saw the potential in Sasuke he gave him a cursed mark. This gave Sasuke an extreme amount of power!" Sakura explained.

Soon she continued. "Later we found out that the more Sasuke needs power the more the cursed seal harmed him. And also we found out that Orochimaru wanted to take Sasuke's body. So later on he sent some of his cronies out, they went after Sasuke, coincidently he was depressed. So it didn't take a lot for them to get him to go with them. They left, and now Sasuke is training under Orochimaru. Probably all of you will meet Sasuke in matter of weeks."

"Oh." Kagome whispered.

"Well its getting late I'm going to head home. You all should do the same. I'll meet you guys at the training field tomorrow!" Ino cried as she got up and left the table. Soon after that everyone started to leave. Leaving only Sakura and Naruto.

"We WILL get him back matter what Sakura. Remember promise of a lifetime. Don't give up now!" Naruto whispered nicely and walked off.

"I hope you're right Naruto." Sakura muttered to herself.

_13 days to go. The bonds that I thought I broke will surely be broken. My weaknesses will fade away, I'll be free to hate. Free to be me…the avenger._

Everyone was at the training field the next day. Today they would be sparing with their teachers. Inuyasha of course was all too happy about this fact. He was such like Naruto and Kiba sometimes. Always wanting to prove to everyone that you are the best and of course the unthinking mouth of his. His name should be Nabi. (Get it, Naruto and Kiba!)

As for the rest of them, they weren't exactly excited. Knowing that their teachers were powerful, and well training to be ninjas all their lives. Compared to their two weeks, I don't think they compare much.

HHGR (Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron) were standing together as usual talking about the best tactics to take at least one ninja down. All of them no longer had their human clothes on, now they were wearing ninja attire.

Ginny was wearing pants that were black that went a little below the knees. You could call them sweat pants or something, they resembled Tenten's pants. As for a shirt she wore a netted tank top with a dark crimson long sleeved shirt underneath it. Her shoes were the usual ninja sandals, and her hair was pulled into a neat bun. Lastly her head band was on her forehead.

Hermione was wearing an outfit that closely mirrored Ino's genin outfit. Except it was a light blue. Also the arm warmers weren't on her arms. And finally since she did not want to show her stomach the shirt part goes all the way down to the waist. Her shoes are of course the ninja sandals, and her haired was in a ponytail similar to Ino's. (Doesn't she like Ino?) Also another thing like Ino's her head band was… (Guess!!) on her waist!

Harry was wearing black ninja sandals. He wore long pants that went to his ankles and were a rich brown. His shirt was exactly like Kiba's, without the large leather jacket. So that left the netted shirt with a gray muscle shirt underneath it.

Ron's outfit was simple. He wore long ankle pants that were gray, and a black shirt that resembled Sasuke's genin shirt. His arms were bandaged and on his left arm lay his headband. Lastly his ninja shoes were black.

Off to the side was IK (Inuyasha and Kagome) they too had their ninja outfits.

Kagome was wearing Tenten's old outfit in green and black. With her hair into a low pony tail like Neji's and her bangs framed her face. She wore blue ninja sandals. Her headband was on her leg.

Inuyasha, being the stubborn pain he was, didn't want to change. Although since he was human now he wore black ninja sandals. And since he didn't care too much for the headbands he simply put it around his neck.

Like always IK was bickering on, lets say many things. Inuyasha said to leave it all to him. When Kagome keeps telling him she can protect herself. It went something like this…

Inuyasha: Kagome this is what we do…I beat them and you watch.

Kagome: Like hell am I going to just watch.

Inuyasha: I have more experience then you, therefore I go you stay. Understood?

Kagome: No not understood. Hate when you guys just think you are too good for the world, cant you see I've trained too? And I've become stronger than ever? If you haven't Inuyasha you should be highly disappointed in yourself for non observing skills.

Inuyasha: All girls are weak, so why wouldn't you be.

With this said all girls glared holes into him and soon enough he was tackled by 4, no 6 girls. Of course after that he had to be healed by Sakura, he never would ever think girls are weak again.

(Back to normal conversation.) "Well are all of you guys ready for one awesome spar?" Kiba asked excitedly.

Ginny and Hermione were behind Ron and Harry. Peeking their heads over there shoulders to see what the ninja were doing. They found them just standing there waiting for something. "Er, so now what?" Harry asked.

**So how bad was it? jk. anyways thats chapter six! all those who reviewed last time get a cookie. and now if you review this time...you get a...STRAWBERRY!!Yay!! So...REVIEW**


	7. Sparing Begins! AN Fixed

**Ok! heres the next chapter! thankiez to all who reviewed before. i shall give you jello and cookiez. any who to the chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto**

"We battle of course

"We battle of course!" Naruto chirped with pure excitement. That landed him a punch on the head from none other than Sakura.

"Stop being such a baka…" She muttered.

Inuyasha snickered. Causing Naruto to go hay wire. "What was that?" Naruto growled.

"I was laughing at you because she obviously got you whipped!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Why you little!" Naruto snarled while running towards Inuyasha.

"As you wish you freaking dumb blond!" Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome sighed as she watched the two go at it. Sakura stole one glance at her and they came up with a plan to stop them. "Sit boy!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha flew face first into the ground.

Naruto taking this chance was about to punch his face in deeper, when he found himself face first in the dirt.

"Those two guys are exactly alike!" Ino muttered to Shikamaru who nodded his head.

"Now, now. What do we got here. Looks like you two both need a woman to keep you under control. I feel bad for them…" Kiba sighed.

"Shut up dog boy!" the demon boys cried in unison.

"Forget them being alike…all three of them are alike." Ino muttered again.

"You know guys…as much as I like to see you guys trying to kill each other. I would really like for us to begin training. I have plans." Neji smirked.

Sakura looked at Neji with a mischievous look on. "Would those plans be with a certain weapons mistress?" she teased.

Neji looked away and dare I say it…you could see slight blush on his face! "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

"Whatever you say Neji-_kun." _Ino snickered.

"Hey Neji why don't you just go and meet up with you date- I mean go do whatever you have planned now. I mean we can handle things here." Kiba suggested.

Neji looked at Kiba and he smirked. "Thanks Kiba I would gladly accept that offer." With that he was off, not see a certain bun haired girl of course.

"Now that we got lover boy gone are we going to do this or what?" Inuyasha said while jumping to his feet. Naruto followed suit.

"Why is it that Neji is always gone…and we have to deal with this stuff? So troublesome." Lazy ass muttered.

"Maybe if you weren't always just a lazy bum than maybe it wouldn't be troublesome!" Ino shot at him.

"And you…you're such a troublesome woman!" he shot back.

"Who are you calling troublesome?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not!"

"Troublesome…"

"Argh…why you."

"Hn."

"Hmph."

"Bloody hell…are they always like this?" Ron asked Sakura quietly.

"Yea, pretty much." She muttered.

HHGR sweat dropped. "Should've known…" Ginny mumbled.

"All of you stoic bastards…never ending!" Ino screeched.

"Hn…" Shikamaru muttered.

"AND your one word responses."

"Hn…"

"Lazy ass!"

"Hn…"

"Why do you men think you're all high and mighty? News flash you aren't!"

"Hn."

"WTH? Do you have no social skills whatever?"

"Hn…"

"YOU, NEJI, AND THAT CHICKEN ASS HAIRED BASTARD SASUKE BETTER START GETTING USED TO SAYING FULL SENTENCES! IT'S A LITTLE SOMETHING CALLED SOCIAL LIFE. I DON'T KNOW…HUMAN CONTACT?" Ino exploded.

Sakura sent a glare at Ino. "He can't get used to saying full sentences if he isn't here. Therefore stop talking about him." She said quiet darkly.

That little outburst was followed by a long awkward silence. You could hear the leaves rustling in the trees. The tiny noises that came from within the forest seemed to be magnified. The wind brushed over the teenager's shoulders, as they stood there still, silent. Even Inuyasha knew it wasn't a time to be obnoxious.

"A-ano…why not start s-shall we?" Hinata slightly stuttered to break the silence.

"Yea…lets start you guys…" Kiba slowly agreed.

"Right…" Sakura murmured. "W-well since there are six of us now and six of you guys." She gulped. "Why not have a little tournament, ne?" she didn't wait for an answer and continued talking. "You guys will be in pairs of two. In your cases the person you work the best with. I would guess that would be your companions. Everyone will be participating except for Naruto. He's way too much for you guys." She explained.

"Ok…so who is going against whom?" Harry asked.

"The first group will be Kiba against Harry and Ginny" Shikamaru clarified. "Then Hermione and Ron against Hinata, after that Kagome and Inuyasha will go against Ino. Lastly Sakura and I. although we will keep going, whoever wins 1 will go against winner of 2. Then the winner of 3 will go against the winner 4, the winners of those two fights will fight for the whole game." He explained.

"Alrighty…now that we all understand let begin! Round 1 step forward!" Naruto cheered.

Kiba, Akamaru, Harry and Ginny stepped into the middle of the training field. Everyone went to the sides, so they wouldn't get in the way.

"You two ready?" Kiba asked, slightly mocking.

"You bet." Harry defended.

"Ok people! Begin!" Naruto hollered. Since he didn't get to have any fun fighting, and losing energy. He would do it all in yelling at the fighters. Nothing was suspected less from the most hyperactive knuckle head.

After that one word telling them to start Kiba and Akamaru disappeared.

Ginny knew exactly where he was, but being smart she didn't flaunt her knowledge instead she quickly formed some hand seals.

"Shihohappo Shuriken!" she yelled. And then the shuriken that like popped out of nowhere went everywhere. But Ginny had a plan. If they thought that she didn't know where they were, then they would come out with there own attack. That's when Harry comes in…and he will blow them up with fireball jutsus.

Just like Ginny predicted two figures jumped out from the ground and sought to drag them to the ground when Harry sent some fireballs towards them. Seeing the move Kiba and Akamaru quickly move out of the way.

Soon the battle turned into one of taijutsu.

**How was it...i know its sorta short but do you forgive me? -does puppy dog eyes- anyways please review! review is potion makes my fingers go on type mode!**


	8. Preliminary

**Ok peoples. im on a roll two chapters in two days. so i was thinking that maybe i could give you short chapters everyday or every other day. because ive been doing it on weekends. so this way you could read more. so good idea or no? please tell me.**

**I do not own naruto**

Ginny sure could pack a punch. Ask me how I know this? That's because Kiba was on his knees rubbing his sides hoping to relieve the pain. While Harry was swinging a kick at Kiba's face Ginny took the opportunity of Kiba being distracted and planted one nasty punch to his side. That was the end of their battle.

"You're almost like Sakura!" Kiba coughed as Sakura healed his fractured ribs.

"And of course you would know." Sakura teased.

"I guess that means Harry, and Ginny win." Naruto cheered. Then he started hopping up and down like an idiot.

"Er, Naruto…stop!" Sakura demanded.

"Does that mean me and Hermione are up?" Ron asked in that British accent of his.

"Yea…you will be fighting Hinata." As soon as Ino said that everyone heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Shikamaru said.

"Come on you guys lets go." Kiba said and everyone who was in the training grounds dashed towards the source of the noise.

Once they got out of the training area they jumped on roofs and ran to the Hokage's office, where it seemed glass was flying everywhere. The little shards flew through the air as the sun's ray glinted off the tiny surface.

Soon all of them reached the Hokage's office, only to see a very vicious looking Tsunade. Everybody who valued their lives stepped back from the furious woman, all except Inuyasha and Sakura. Inuyasha because he believed that nothing and no one scared him. Obviously he was dropped on the head a couple of times when he was a baby. Because anyone sane knew not to be in the same proximity of Tsunade.

Sakura of course had different reasons for not stepping back. She was the raging woman's apprentice and all, so she was used to the Hokage's mood swings. Also because this was nothing to her. Try putting Tsunade with sake and Akatsuki…then you would see the devil's spawn.

"What's the matter Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in a polite manner. She walked up to the Hokage's desk and looked Tsunade straight in the eye. She knew that Tsunade only got angry when she was worried. Meaning something was terribly wrong. Her eyes left Tsunade's and they traveled to the now broken window. "What did you shatter the window?" she asked again.

"It's the sound. They're coming much sooner than we anticipated. Although I think it might not be the actual invasion, just something like a preliminary. But what I'm worried about is if they plan on intercepting ninjas as they're on missions. Killing them so when they do invade Konoha, it would be less of a hassle." Tsunade spat out. Obviously she wasn't in the best right now.

That's what made her such a good Hokage. She was able to make decisions for the well being of Konoha, yes. But she also cared deeply for the villagers in the village. And right about now she wanted to ensure that each and every one of them was safe.

"What can we do?" Naruto asked. He bravely walked next to Sakura who now had a grim expression.

Tsunade sighed and then in her mind came to a conclusion. _It's the only thing I can do; they'll be able to do it. _She thought to herself. "I want you six to go out and 'pretend' you're going out on a mission, maybe they'll intercept you. I'm going to keep all other ninja here. The field is all yours." She explained.

"But wait what about our students?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are not up for such a mission." Tsunade answered.

"It would make it easier for when the battle comes. They need to feel the adrenaline of a real intense battle. And believe me this bunch is no ordinary bunch! They re almost up to our level…doesn't that prove anything? They are literally improving by the second!" Sakura defended. While motioning her hands at the people who were still frightened.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice. Sure she was her student, but she was also like the daughter she never had. So she took her advice and opinions into great consideration. "Fine, I expect that you will all take care of them, as well as yourselves…I do not wish to hold a funeral anytime soon!" she concluded.

"Hai!" was all that was said throughout the room.

"Now the teams will be of 4, two Konoha ninja and two newbie's. The team's leader will be, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Naruto you stay with Hinata, Ino with Shikamaru, and Kiba with Sakura. Harry and Ron will be with Ino and Shikamaru. Kagome and Inuyasha will be with Kiba and Sakura, and then Hermione and Ginny will be with Naruto and Hinata." Tsunade ordered. "Any questions?" she didn't wait for an answer. "GO!" she ordered, and the teams were on their way.

All three teams leaped on roofs. Everyone person had determination that they would succeed in their mission. Not just to prove that the new ninja were very talented, but to protect Konoha and all of its villagers.

"Alright, let's split up from here." Shikamaru suggested once they reached the gates.

"Right, my team and I will go towards the southern border." Hinata stated.

"I'll go west." Sakura said.

"And I'll go north, once you're done then go to the east. That is where we will meet to give in our updates and send messengers to the Hokage." Shikamaru explained.

"Hai." Was what the two female leaders said.

Then they split up.

"Hey Sakura…do you think Sasuke is with the sound ninja?" Kiba asked, but he was careful too. He didn't want to fall off the branch he was currently standing on. After all Sakura didn't like when Sasuke was mentioned, but he had to ask. It was a very important piece of information of what there enemy was. He needed to be prepared if they were in a battle.

Sakura put a frown on her face. She really didn't want to believe that Sasuke was working with that snake scum to destroy the village. She still believed that Sasuke would come back; everything would be back to normal. "I really don't know. I just wish he isn't there. We don't know how well he got, and honestly I don't want to find out."

"What do you mean we're going to attack the village before the actual attack?" Sasuke asked Orochimaru. Orochimaru had just told Sasuke about his little appetizer before the main course. Meaning he wanted to kill so, then kill the whole bunch.

"We need to make sure that our attacks will be enough. We don't know how well their ninja have got. And in order to make sure our invasion succeeds we must take a few off of this world. So when we do attack we would have a better chance of winning." Orochimaru explained.

"So you want me to go kill some ninja who are off on missions?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"Why not send someone else…I need to train. I really don't to waste my precious time on killing some useless ninja." Sasuke argued.

"I believe this will be good training for you. For I know some certain ninja will be out on missions." Orochimaru said.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered. And with that he left the hideout and headed towards the west of Konoha.

**Ok how was chapter 8. sorry for the non details in the fight. im not really good at describing fights. so er yea. anyways review please! and when reviewing tell me what you think about the everyday thing. that also goes for my other stories. please review, becaus ei like them, they inspire me! REVIEW!**


	9. Surpising Encounter

**Ok…I'm on a roll today! Two chapters…yay! I hope you guys are happy. And I would like to thank Livie-Chan for her awesome reviews. **

**I do not own Naruto!**

Sakura's team flew through the forest until they were along the borders of the Fire Country to the west. They decided to rest in an open clearing. That way if sound decided to attack them they would think it was easy. And also so they would be able to sense chakra signatures better.

"So how long you guys want to wait here for?" Kiba asked.

"It seems to be getting dark." Kagome commented and pointed to the sky. The darkness loomed over them and in a matter of minutes it was going to engulf them.

"We should stay her for the night." Sakura said. "I'll stay up and keep watch. I can sense all of your chakras are very low, and mine are still up. So therefore you guys need sleep." Sakura commanded, in a soft kind tone.

"Right." Kiba agreed as he started to set up a makeshift bed. Kagome and Inuyasha followed suit.

"I'll be in that tree over there." Sakura told them and then she jumped on a tree branch. Her back was leaning on the tree's trunk. Sakura watched her team slowly drift off to sleep. _They look so peaceful. _She thought.

Sasuke was still traveling in the dark. He hadn't come across any ninjas that were out on missions. And he was just about to stop going west and start east when he saw a clearing. _If there are ninja, than they would most definitely be in that clearing. _Sasuke told himself. With that thought he slowly walked into the clearing. He sensed three chakras.

His eyes scanned the area until they fell on three lumps on the ground. Two of the faces that were sleeping were not familiar to him. But the third one was part of Rookie Nine. Kiba Inuzuka, was there sleeping, about to die, from the hands of an Uchiha. _I wish it wasn't someone I knew, Kuso! _Sasuke thought. Even though he left the village. It still pained him to no end to have to kill one of his comrades.

"Who's there?" someone called from a tree.

Sasuke stiffened, he hadn't sense another chakra. He should've known that there would be someone on watch. And he didn't want his victims to know they were dieing until they were actually dead. He felt kind of sorry for the unfortunate leaf shinobi.

"I said who's there?" the voice growled. And like a shock wave ran through Sasuke, he felt he knew that voice. It was a soft yet menacing female voice.

Suddenly someone jumped from a tree and landed right in front of Sasuke.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING ME. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" screeched the girl.

Sasuke who was still looking at Kiba winced and slowly brought his head up to meet with emerald eyes. He stood there paralyzed as he took in the females face. Soft, delicate pale skin was framed by…pink hair. His former team mate stood before him.

The Uchiha attempted to shoot a snide remark at Sakura when he found that he was at loss of words. Then he saw it. Flickers of emotion flew across her face. Surprise, sadness, and anger.

"Sasuke!?" she snarled.

"Hn."

"What the hell are you doing?" she growled.

Sasuke was a little taken a back at her rudeness towards him. He thought that she would fall on her knees and start crying her heart out. But no she stood there strong, determination shown across her face. And the more he thought about it, the more things seemed weird. This was definitely not the old Sakura, who was weak and nuisance. But now Sakura of all people was not frightened at all in seeing Orochimarus' apprentice. And above that, she was actually on watch! How weird can things get?

Sakura gave him a glare. No doubt because he was using one word sentences. "'Hn' doesn't tell me anything." She said.

"I'm here on business." He muttered. _Just run you arrogant girl! I don't want to kill you! _Sasuke raged inside his head. His hand went to his katana. And with one swift movement his weapon was out of its case and in his hands. If she didn't run, he would slice her.

"Are you going to kill me Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke involuntarily flinched.

"Hn…"

The Uchiha swung his katana at Sakura's torso, hoping that his attacks wouldn't kill her, but simply injure her greatly. Sakura dodged the attack but jumping back, she immediately brought out a dozen of shuriken and threw them at Sasuke. He dodged them and ran at Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi gathered chakra into her fist as Sasuke charged at her. She stood there until he was in a good range, then she punched the ground causing it to shatter. And like when she fought Kakashi for the bells the ground opened up in a long line and it headed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't expect Sakura to have inhuman strength. He thought that she would be the same old weakling and that the battle between them was going to end in a matter of seconds. But as the ground split to her will, he thought otherwise. Quickly, he dodged the line of destruction.

And when he was away from the cracking ground he formed the proper hand seals and fired numerous fireballs a Sakura. She in turn dodged every one of them. Then in a flash Sakura pulled out a scroll and formed many seals, once that was done, many different weapons flew at Sasuke from every angle. Seeing no other way to dodge the weapons he charged his katana with Chidori and held it above him. So when the weapons got close enough lightning bolts from the sword flung at the metal weapons, and flung them to the ground.

The clatter from the weapons and Chidori was loud enough to awake the three other ninjas. _Great now I'll have four opponents. _Sasuke thought.

Inuyasha brought out his Tetsigia and Kagome had her fan at the ready. Kiba and Akamaru were in a fighting stance. And Sakura looked at Sasuke with a 'give up and come home' look.

"Who's this guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is Sasuke…" Kiba and Sakura said in unison. Their faces turned to sadness, and regret. Kagome had a sorrow look on her face.

"So this is the bastard that betrayed Konoha? He doesn't look so great, why couldn't you guys drag him back in the past?" Inuyasha said.

With being called weak Sasuke activated his Sharigan. And charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his sword at Sasuke and used his wind scar on him. Sasuke dodged the wind scar by moving to the right. He was almost a little to late too.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "Don't kill him…we have to bring him back to Konoha. In ONE piece…not millions!"

Sasuke was flustered by this woman's outburst. How could one swing tear him to pieces? And as he looked to where he was last standing he saw that the trees behind that spot were nothing but dust now. His eyes widened a fraction then went as emotionless as ever.

The great stoic Uchiha had an idea.

Sakura was away from the group still and she was watching wide eyed at the scene before her. Inuyasha almost killed Sasuke.

Then Kagome swung her fan at Sasuke and ropes of wind flew at him. No doubt were they trying to capture him. Sasuke swiftly charged his katana with Chidori and swung it at the wind ropes, they retreated. And before anyone could make another attack Sasuke was behind Sakura with the blade of his katana against the hollow of her throat.

"Anyone moves and this blade will be filled with blood." He snarled at the people who were about to attack him. The two ninja he never saw were extremely incredible. Sasuke knew he wasn't ready to fight four people at the same time. He was not a fool, and he could see the great powers each of them possessed.

As Sakura realized that her hands were behind her back in a firm death grip, she stiffened. No doubt there was a blade against her throat and the owner of the sword was Sasuke. She really thought that he wouldn't do this kind of thing. But I guess her heart was wrong, and now, she didn't have a lot of trust in him.

"Get off me you asshole." Sakura growled.

"Let go of her!" Kiba yelled with fury.

"I can't do that. Seeing as she would probably punch me into the underworld and how you people would chop me into pieces. My only means of leaving is with a hostage, therefore catch you later." Sasuke said with no hint of emotion. Then in a nanosecond he knocked Sakura out, and was gone and what was left was a puff of smoke. It was a sleeping poison, and in unison the ninja fell to the ground in a slumber.

The clearing was silent for the most part. Except for the crickets and other small creatures. The ninja hadn't known what hit them.

Sasuke reappeared in the forest close to the sound hideout. He let go of sakura and gently picked her up bridal style. _I have no choice but to bring Sakura to the sound hideout. _Sasuke thought as he sped towards Orochimarus' lair.

**Ok…so ho was it? Was the fighting scene ok? Because I'm bad at those things…it so hard. And anyways I thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, but I'm disappointed that some people add my story but they don't review. So if you add this story please type a few word of encouragement in a review! Thanks! And review! **


	10. Understandings

YAY, I lurve reviews

**YAY, I lurve reviews! Thanks everyone who did review cough two people cough AHEM! I would really appreciate it if more people reviewed. Because I think you people don't like my story! Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 10…wow it chapter 10 . **

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Genin Sakura squealed. She was on the bridge looking over at the tiny river flowing carelessly below her. Sasuke was just walking on the bridge._

"_Hn." He replied with a little nod of his head. _

_Sakura was thinking of everything that has happened. She has become a stronger ninja. Although she her team mates were way better than her. She had done pretty well. Long story short…she's come a long way from the academy._

"_Hey Sasuke-kun…what do you think about my skills?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at the river with her._

"_I think you're weak." Sasuke said quite bluntly. Sakura's head dropped. "But your determination and spirit is more than anyone else's. If you work hard enough you won't be weak anymore." He explained. Sakura beamed at him._

_Without think Sakura hugged Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed._

_Surprisingly Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace. "No problem Sakura…" Sasuke whispered._

_He pulled apart and looked at Sakura. "I'm going now. Don't follow me." Sasuke told Sakura._

"_Ok! Bye Sasuke-kun!" She called as he left. And that was the last time Sakura saw him in the village. Except for when she was by the bench that had once been her bed. _

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered as she sleeps. Soon after that word she woke up. Only to be welcomed by a very dark room.

The pinkette was on the one of two beds in the dark room. It looked as though the room was a pretty decent size. Let's say your average dorm room. There was one night stand by the other bed. And the blanket there was a crimson red. As Sakura looked around more she noticed a book shelf. It was full of books on techniques, and how to use chakra to its full extent. The carpet was black and the walls were a gray. As she looked at her blanket she saw that it was also crimson red. Right away Sakura knew she was where she wasn't supposed to be. So she got up, and started to walk toward the door. When she saw something…the Uchiha crest was on the door!

Quickly Sakura spun on her heel. She right away noticed another door. It was cracked open. Most likely a bathroom. Suddenly the door opened all the way and out came chicken ass haired man. Sasuke Uchiha.

"I see you're awake." Sasuke muttered as he went to his bed.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." Sakura yelled furious.

Sasuke just looked at her with an amused expression. "Hello to you to." He replied sarcastically.

Sakura fumed. "Why am I here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke said. "You now live at the sound base…" he smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened as she filled her fist with chakra. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" and with that yell she tore down the door that was leading outside.

"You didn't have to break the door…" Sasuke muttered as he approached his former team mate.

"Bye Sasuke-_ass_ I hope we meet never again!" Sakura said while stepping over the now dust of a door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "You really think I'd let you go? Well never mind me…but Orochimaru?" he asked.

The kunoichi stopped dead in her tracks. "Why did you bring me here?" she hissed.

"Orochimaru is a boring creepy pervert. If I try talking to him…he makes the conversation about world domination and what not." Sasuke explained. "I need to stay sane!" he joked.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke smirking at her. "So you want my company?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You hurt me."

"All I did was knock you out and carry you here!"

Sakura stared at him with a look that was testing his sanity. "Is that what you thought I was talking about?"

"Well, yea…what else is there? I never hurt you in the past, in fact I always protected you!" he replied.

Sakura fumed again. "Are you that thick minded? You don't even know the things you've done to me? And not only me but the village! I spent days, months, heck even years crying my heart out for you! You left me for that scum bag Orochimaru! You fucking left me on a cold bench in the middle of the night! With two words… 'Thank you.' I spent all my life trying to figure out what those words meant! And you don't even know…" Sakura muttered. "You don't even know the pain and suffering I have endured for you! YOU FUCKING UCHIHA BASTARD!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He was shocked, he didn't know that he leaving would cause so much! "Sakura, I'm-"he began but was cut off by Sakura.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" she yelled.

"Then what do I say?" he asked his voice getting higher pitched.

"You say to leave."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…"

"??"

"I said no."

"Uchiha bastard!"

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered.

"You Uchiha' and your one worded sentences." Sakura growled.

"Hn."

"I hate you!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked at her with eyes full of emotion, but they went back to emotionless in a second.

"I don't care." Sasuke said.

"Ok…well you said you wanted my company so you're going to answer my questions!" Sakura told Sasuke as she went back to her bed.

Sasuke shifted on his bed so that he was laying on it with his hands behind his head. "Ask away." He told Sakura.

Sakura leaned back on her bed post and crossed her legs in front of her. "What did 'thank you' mean?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Searching for the best answer finally he answered. "You were the first person in six years to really mean it. You loved me for who I am. Not because I'm a genius or I'm strong, and above your average sexiness. (Tehe.) I could tell you meant the words you said. It meant a lot from me." Sasuke explained.

The pink haired Kunoichi formed an 'oh' with her mouth.

Naruto passed up and down the Hokage's office. He and Shikamaru' team had already arrived back at the Hokage's. Now they were just waiting for Sakura's team to arrive. Just then Kiba followed by Akamaru, Kagome and Inuyasha, sped to Naruto and everyone else.

"OMG!! SakurawastakenbySasuke!" Kagome blurted out.

"Er, Kiba…translate?" Ino asked.

"Sakura was taken by Sasuke." Kiba slowly said. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't protect Sakura.

"Nani!?" was all that was heard throughout the hallway.

"We have to go get her and kill Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said while his eyes had determination written all over them.

"Let's go now!" Ino exclaimed.

"You can't." called a voice in the distance.

"But Tsunade-baachan! We have to go rescue Sakura before teme touches her." (Guess who.)

"I know, but you can't just simply go out when we have 12 days until the war. It's better if we just wait. Sasuke should be in the fight, we'll interrogate him then." Tsunade implied.

"But" Ino started, and was cut off bye Tsunade.

"Do I need ANBU looking after you guys to make sure yo don't leave?" Everyone shook their heads 'no.' "Then I suggest you all train so when we go against sound, Sakura will be with s again. Think of her!" Tsunade demanded. "Now, go train!" she said as she walked into her office and slammed the door shut.

"I guess that's final. Lets go get better, ne?" Hinata said in her sweet voice.

"Hai."

**Ok people! Another chapter is done. Sorry about how I said every like other day, I went on this like field trip so er yea. Anyways how's the story? Getting juicy, ne? I hope you like it. If you want to see something happen you can recommend it. So please review! The more reviews the quicker this gets out. Btw all my other stories are on hole for this one! So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Harder, Faster Better, Stronger! Music

-Throws confetti in the air- Longest chapter ever

**-Throws confetti in the air- Longest chapter ever! OMG! Btw don't cry Livie-chan! Anyways here is chapter 11! My longest one EVER! I was just so inspired by the song Stronger by Kayne west. If you listen to it over and over again while reading this, it sounds soooo cool! Anyways you can read now!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and in turn he looked at her. There was a pregnant pause neither spoke. The pinkette was getting frustrated because he wanted her company and wasn't saying a goddamn thing!

"Are you going to say anything?" Sakura hissed.

"Hn."

Sakura was tempted to throw an object at him. But she currently was in a stare down with Sasuke. Of course she turned her head first, much to the stoic ass's pleasure. _Still a little bit of weak Sakura inside her. _Sasuke smirked.

"What the hell you smirking at?" she growled.

"Nothing…" Sasuke replied and continued to smirk.

"So…er, can I leave now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's face went back to serious again. "Nope…"

"Why not?"

"Orochimaru will kill you. So it's either stay here, or die." Sasuke explained with no hint of emotion at all.

Sakura sighed. "So you put me in the line of danger?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Does this make me a sound ninja now?" Sakura muttered.

"I guess you can say that." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean, 'I guess?'" Sakura asked. She was getting really frustrated with Sasuke's cryptic messages. Her feet swung so now they were hanging off the bed. Sasuke did the same. He leaned his head into his palms, before speaking.

"You can't be a sound ninja, because Orochimaru doesn't trust you. And if you were a ninja at all, I guess you would be a sound ninja. But as of now you might just be a civilian." Sasuke explained. "So I would say that, you're neither, or in the middle."

Then there was silence. Yet again nobody spoke. Sakura played with her hands. Checking out her fingers and the black paint she'd been wearing was coming off. "Do you have any black nail polish?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked at her with eyes that seemed to be testing her sanity. "Er, no?" He replied in a tone that said 'why would I have nail polish?'

"Is there nail polish in this base?" Sakura asked.

"I think Orochimaru has purple, but we all already knew that. He is gay you know." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened as she clutched her sides. The laughter was just begging to come out. So sakura let it. Soon she was on the floor laughing so hard she had tears. After about five minutes, that seemed like five years Sakura sat up. She wiped the salty fresh tears from her eyes. And then her gaze went to the Uchiha. He was looking at her with eyes that were actually telling her to take a chill pill.

"What, I can't laugh now? Sakura asked.

**Konoha**

"Let's do this! We have 12 days until the teme and co. come to fight us! We have to get as strong as possible. For Konoha, for Sakura…!" Naruto cheered as he put some weights on his legs and began to run.

Naruto was trying to become as fast as Lee. He was the one in the training the most. Surprisingly he even asked Lee to train with them. Now they were racing around Konoha. Each with 40 pounds of weights on each leg. Every hours or so Naruto would grab some water, and add another 10 pounds to his legs. It has been four hours.

Kagome looked at Naruto in awe. She couldn't possibly do that. So she worked on her taijutsu with Neji. He was teaching her how to use gentle fist. Since she had good chakra control. And Kagome was pretty good at it. Soon she went from taijutsu to using her fan. She swirled it around and wind came flowing out of it.

And when she moved it with a flick of the wrist wind blades flowed out and chopped down several trees. Even though Kagome was given the fan, she still carried her arrows. Just in case she would lose one of her weapons, she would have a back up plan. Inuyasha came up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome you know Kikyo was able to deflect attacks with the bow." Inuyasha said.

"Really? You think I could do that?" Kagome asked.

"If you practice enough I'm sure you'll get it." Inuyasha encouraged. He was only nice to Kagome.

Kagome took her bow from her back and started to swirl it in her fingers. "Inuyasha throw some shuriken at me!" Kagome told her beloved.

"No!" Inuyasha called back. "I don't want to hit you." He said softly.

Kagome smiled. "Trust me." She stopped the bow from twirling as she saw Inuyasha pull out some shuriken. Her long delicate fingers curled over the bow, she was ready to deflect Inuyasha's attack.

Inuyasha threw the shuriken at Kagome like a Frisbee. Everyone was looking now to see what would happen. Kagome's eyes focused, and her hand moved on its own. When the shuriken were in hitting reach the bow twirled and light emitted from it. The glow sparkled and like Inuyasha said reflected the shuriken. They came back at Inuyasha, and he jumped out of the way.

"Wow that was cool!" Naruto screamed.

Kagome beamed. "I guess me and Kikyo are more alike than I thought. Hey Inuyasha you think I can have shields as well?" she asked while walking over to Inuyasha.

He knew exactly what she meant. "Have you ever tried? To use it I mean." He asked.

"Nope I haven't. I didn't really think that I would get everything she had." Kagome murmured.

"Well now that she's gone, you probably have everything!" Inuyasha stated. "Why not try?"

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. She was going to attempt to shield herself from more attacks. "Inuyasha…hit me with wind scar." Kagome ordered.

"Hell NO!" Inuyasha refused.

"Please?" Kagome pleaded her eyes still closed. "Like I said, trust me." She whispered. Her concentration was focused on keeping herself protected. She imagined herself and weapons and many lethal things went after her, but when they hit, they couldn't get within two feet of her.

"Oh please…have this work." Inuyasha prayed as he raised his word and swung a low blow at Kagome. It traveled as if it were in slow motion. Kagome's eyes were closed. And she kept on her goal. And Inuyasha's eyes were pleading that the shield would work. Everyone had there mouths open in the background. Hinata was fiddling her fingers and Ino was tugging her hair. Neji used his Byakugan and smirked. Kiba balled up his fist and Akamaru whimpered. Naruto was jumping up and down. And Lee was crying from joy, Kagome had so much youthfulness!

Shikamaru was looking on the scene, trying to figure out what this end in. As smart as Shikamaru is, he really couldn't understand what will happen. Ginny watched wide eyed as she grabbed Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what would happen when it hit. Hermione looked at Ron, and then she hugged him. Ron was just paralyzed, not wanting to know what will happen.

All in all everyone was worried for Kagome. They have seen what Inuyasha Tetsigia can do, and honestly they don't want to see that right now. Kagome was now all to their friends; she was kind, sweet and very helpful.

Then the wind scar came within three feet of Kagome, two and three quarters, two and a half, two and one quarter, then it was two feet away and it designated. A barrier flickered in front of Kagome. There was a light bluish dome surrounding her. It was a shield.

Inuyasha smirked. "Way to go Kagome!" He shouted.

Kagome beamed and released her shield. "Wow…" she muttered.

"You're a dangerous person…" Ino whispered. "You have a shield, and a wind fan, I wouldn't want to fight you!" she cried.

"Er, thanks?" Kagome thanked and asked.

"Hey Kagome, want to run with Lee and I?" Naruto asked. Kagome looked over to him and nodded.

"Sure." She replied.

"Ok, how many pounds do you want?"

"Er, can I start with like five on each?" Kagome asked. Everyone went back to training and Kagome ran with Naruto and Lee.

Harry was swinging his weapon around. He cursed a lot. "Hey can I get a katana? I work well with those sorts of things." Harry asked.

"Have you ever used one?" Neji asked him.

"Well, I used a sword." Harry replied.

"Ok…well here use this one." Ino told Harry and pulled out a scroll, she quickly formed some hand signs. And out came a katana, it was in a black case. "Catch." Ino said as she threw the katana to Harry. He easily caught it and pulled off the sheath.

The sword was silver (what one isn't?) and it had a design of vines on the handle.

"Great…" Harry whispered. And then he started to train with the sword. Ron in the background was using the Dai Shuriken. He kept throwing it back and forth. It chopped down many trees. (Like Sango in Inuyasha.)

Ginny was working a lot like Tenten does. In fact Tenten heard a lot of commotion from the training grounds. And thought that she would see what was going on. And when she saw Ginny using multiple weapons, she pointed out her flaws.

"You have to keep your wrist straight until you want to throw it." She told her as she demonstrated. The shuriken hit the target on the dot.

Ginny looked at Tenten in awe. "Can you teach me to do that?" She asked and they started to train…again. Everyone was really into their trainings. The teachers were helping people who needed it, but mostly they were observing. Except for Naruto that is. He now had 60 pounds on each of his feet. Lee usually had 100 on each so Naruto thought that he would put at least 120 pounds, so he kept going. He never stopped, because this was for Sakura.

It was amazing how well and quick he progressed, it took years for lee to get to his level. And the way Naruto was going, it's going to take only a mere day.

Hermione infused the bladed knuckles she had with chakra. Her senbon were on her arm. They were camouflaged into her skin. So if she used them, nobody would know that she was using them. She punched the tree that was in front of her and it split in half. She beamed at her work then went back to concentrating.

She started to do flips so frequent you would think it was a routine. Backwards, forwards, twirls, flip, somersault, cart wheel. And it just continued like that. She was practicing how fast she can move out of the way of a weapon. And what way her body would move.

Hinata watched her and smiled. She remembered when she would dance and it would improve her awareness of the way she's moving. So it was easier and faster to move out of dangers way.

Inuyasha was running along side Naruto now. He had 50 pounds on each leg. Kagome had 40 pounds and soon got tired. So she went t go and work with Ginny and Tenten.

All of a sudden a big gust of wind came out of no where and it was like a Tornado was coming down. But then it disappeared to show two people in it. Temari and Kankuro.

Shikamaru walked over to them. "What are guys doing here?" he asked.

"We heard you're going into war. So why not have your favorite allies help?" Temari asked as she winked at Shikamaru.

"Did you report to the Hokage?" Neji asked as ducking from a kunai. "Nice throw Ron." He commented.

"Yep, way ahead of you. The Hokage sent us here to help you people train and what not." Kankuro answered. "By the way…who are these people? I don't recall them being her before." He asked.

"Oh!" Ino chirped. "This is Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, then there Kagome and Inuyasha!" she called.

"Oh…er, well yo?" Kankuro greeted.

"Hi." Ginny said.

"Hello." Replied Hermione.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Kunoichiwa!" Kagome chirped.

"Hi…" Ron muttered.

"Hn." Inuyasha nodded his head in response.

"Wow…looks like you've got another stoic ass!" Kankuro muttered.

Kagome looked at Kankuro and she doubled over from laughing. It looked like she hadn't laughed in years. Suddenly she stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm glad someone finally agrees with me!" she managed to get out between giggles.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. "Whatever."

"Aw come on Inuyasha. Live a little!" Kagome told him and pulled at his hair. Inuyasha had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"So…anyways where did they come from?" Temari asked turning to Shikamaru.

"Er, well the feudal era ad London." He answered.

Temari blinked a couple of times, letting that sink in. "Nani!?" she screeched. Shikamaru covered his ears. And he muttered something that people thought was 'troublesome.'

"Yea well Hinata summoned them." Ino explained.

"Oh…wow I didn't know you can summon people!" Kankuro said, slightly confused.

"Well only certain people can." Neji said. "Hinata is one of those people."

Hinata blushed and then she started to train again. She was working to perfect her jutsus.

Lee stopped running around and started to do push ups in a hand stand, using his thumbs. Naruto now had 120 pounds on each of his legs and was running pretty fast. He stopped by a tree and took the weights off. And with amazing speed he was by Hinata.

"Oh my!" Hinata jumped. "That was s fast Naruto-kun!" she complimented.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Then he went to put on the weights again, and began to do what Lee was doing.

Temari watched as Kagome used her fan. She smirked when she saw that it was wind. Temari walked over to Kagome. "Hey want me to teach you some techniques? I use a wind fan also." She explained as she pulled out her three moon fan.

"You would help me?" Kagome beamed.

"Sure." Temari smiled. Then she started to tell Kagome how to cut down a whole forest. Kagome clung to her every word.

Everything seemed to be going well in Konoha…

**Sound**

Sakura twirled her hair in her finger. Sitting in Sasuke's room was boring! Suddenly the door opened and in came Kabuto.

Kabuto looked around the room, and when his eyes found Sakura he smirked. Sakura glared holes in his head, and he involuntarily flinched. He quickly looked away and spoke to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru wishes to see you. And Sakura." He informed then he walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

**Ok! How was it? What will Orochimaru say? And how will Sakura react? The only way to find out is to review, and allow me to update! I would like to thank my reviewers and, tell you to review. LOL. Anyways please review! REVIEW!**


	12. Determination

Sakura looked at Sasuke

**Hey you peoples! This is chapter twelve! I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

**I no owny Naruto!**

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked at her. She glared. He glowered.

"I don't want to see him." Sakura spat out.

"Too bad, if he wants to see you and me its important. Maybe it's about you being a ninja?" Sasuke said as he got off his bed and walked to Sakura.

"He does not have the authority to order me around. Maybe you because you're his play doll, but I'm not his. And if I'm a ninja, then I'm a ninja, he can't do anything about it." Sakura snarled.

"Just come Sakura…I don't want to have to carry you there!" Sasuke warned.

Sakura not wanting to be carried around got up. "Fine, Sasuke-ass." She snickered.

Sasuke sighed and walked out of his room. With one quick movement he saw that Sakura was following him. That was a good sign. So he kept walking down the corridors. In and out, in and out, in and out. They went, through what seemed like a thousand passageways.

_How does he not get lost? These hallways are unbelievable! _Sakura thought to herself as they finally stopped.

Sasuke stopped in front a door that was elegantly decorated; with snakes of course. The snakes were weaving together as they hissed at each. It looked like they wanted to eat each other. "Should've known." Sakura muttered. She heard Sasuke chuckle and she glared at him. He immediately stopped.

The stoic bastard opened the door and walked in. Sakura was at his heels. They were in a room that was decorated, with snakes! I would've never known. "Suits him…" Sakura muttered again. This time Sasuke just smirked.

"Welcome my pretties!" (Sorry I just had to! OOCNESS is coming!) Orochimaru chirped.

Sakura's eyes widened at the girly witch. "And my little dog too?" Sakura snickered.

Orochimaru just looked at Sakura with a wide smile. "You don't have dogs' silly goose! You have slugs!" he sang. The pinkette looked at him, eyes with fear, this Orochimaru was crazy! RUN!

"Ok then…" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with confused eyes. "Slugs?" he mouthed.

Sakura laughed at his confusion. "Er, yea well Tsunade-sama taught me a few things. One of them is how to summon slugs, her signature move." Sakura explained.

"You can do summoning? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked still with confusion.

"You never asked you silly goose!" Sakura mimicked Orochimaru. She snickered at the disgusted look on Sasuke's face.

"Well, er, anyways, what do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked as he turned to his 'master.'

Orochimaru turned serious again. "You know what we're doing in twelve days. I just wanted to know if Sakura is with sound or leaf." He explained.

Sakura looked at Orochimaru with a glare. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Of course she knew what he was talking about, but she didn't want to blow Konoha's cover. Its better if the sounds think they have an advantage.

"We're attacking Konoha in twelve days. So its either you help or you wither away in the sound base." Orochimaru smirked as he knew that she would rather visit her village than stay here.

"Why would I want to kill people in my village?" Sakura asked as she glared holes in Orochimarus' head. "Are you that sick?"

"Well maybe you can save one of your little friends and move along with your lives. Or you can let them all die. It would be your entire fault." Orochimaru explained.

Sakura winced. She knew that they wouldn't die. But did she really know for sure? It would be great if she could save one of her friends…

"Fine. But don't expect me to actually help you. Maybe I'll heal some of your fallen soldiers, but I refuse…to help you kill people." Sakura said.

"Sure…" Orochimaru smirked. He now has a powerful Kunoichi on his side, if only partly.

**Konoha**

In Konoha it was getting dark. But that didn't stop our favorite shinobi from training.

Ginny watched with wide eyes as Lee and Naruto sparred. _How the hell are they still moving? _She thought. She herself was panting and sitting against a tree. Hermione was sipping water next to her.

"It's incredible isn't it?" Hermione murmured to Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione. She too looked exhausted. Her hair was falling out of her once neat pony tail. She just simply nodded at her. Then there was a long pause. "How do they do it?" she whispered.

Then Hinata walked up to them, with a grin on her face. "Both of them love Sakura. Although they know she can never love them back the way they love them, they know that they're sort of like family. Sakura treats them like they're her brothers. Naruto has no family, neither does Lee. Sakura is an only child, and her parents died about 6 years ago. So they hold onto each other for support." Hinata explained in her soft kind tone.

"So they won't stop? Until they pass out I guess…" Hermione commented. While she whipped some sweat from her brow. Hinata just nodded.

Ginny suddenly smiled. She was recalling previous events. "Hey Hermione doesn't Naruto remind you of Harry?" she asked,

Hermione thought for some time. She closed her eyes and looked up. Soon she opened her eyes. "Yea, I do…" she whispered.

"How so?" Hinata asked curious.

Hermione's head lowered and she smiled also. "Well when Harry was fifteen we had a group called the DA. At that time Voldemort was reborn. But the ministry of magic didn't believe Harry when he told them he was back. So they sent someone from the ministry to our school. Since no one was teaching us about how to defend ourselves against Voldemort, we made a group. Alas, the DA stood for Dumbledore's army. Dumbledore was the head of our school. Harry was the leader of the group and he taught many students who wished to learn defense against the dark arts. And when Voldemort 'kidnapped' his Godfather, he and some DA members went to get him back. Harry would not stop till he saved his Godfather. But in the end he wasn't kidnapped, it was an illusion, and then that caused Sirius to die (The Godfather) he went to save Harry from Voldemort. But his cousin killed him. Then Harry wanted revenge, and so he went after Sirius's cousin, no one could stop him." Hermione breathed.

"And then there was the time, when Voldemort killed Harry. After we destroyed all but two Horcruxes. This is part of Voldemort's soul. Harry came back to life because of his determination to help his friends. It was because of Harry that we are here today." Ginny grinned.

"You can't say it was my determination." Harry corrected as he walked over to Ginny. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around hr shoulders. "I was a Horcrux, so when I died the Horcrux did too. I still had my soul, because basically Voldemort killed himself. So I came back to life because the Horcrux died." He explained. (Does that make any sense? Please just bear with me!)

Hinata looked at Harry with a smile on her face. "You still seem like a person who would give something there all, to the very end. You are really like Naruto." She commented.

"Thanks…" Harry said. Then all four of them averted their eyes back to Lee and Naruto's spar.

Naruto was coming at Lee with a roundhouse kick. Lee ducked and then threw his own kick at Naruto. The yellow haired Ninja jumped up and then came at Lee with a punch. Lee rolled over to dodge the punch and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He rolled on top of Naruto and aimed a punch at Naruto's face with incredible speed. Naruto caught the punch and kneed Lee off of him. They both jumped onto their feet, and took their fighting stances.

Naruto charged first and threw a punch, Lee dodged and kicked, Naruto dodged and jumped then he came down and tried to kick Lee in the gut. Lee caught his leg and spun Naruto and threw him towards the trees. His victim did some complicated spins in the air until he hit the ground on his feet. "Not bad, fuzz brows." Naruto commented.

"You too Naruto!" Lee chirped.

Then they both fell on the ground and started to sleep.

"Typical…" Kiba snorted.

Neji rolled his eyes as he rested against a tree, next to Tenten.

"Idiots." Kankuro laughed.

"How about we call it a day?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Sure…" Ino said.

Then everyone walked off to their designated places. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked to the apartment area. Tsunade gave them small apartments for their stay. Everyone leaved the two ninjas in the training area.

**Sound**

Sakura twirled her hair in her finger as she looked down at her bed sheets. _So Sasuke is attacking Konoha. _She clutched her hair. _How could I be so, trusting. Of course Sasuke would attack the village; all he talks about is severing his bonds. But then why…why bring me here? Am I one bond he doesn't want to destroy…? _Sakura thought to herself. Then she shook her head, knowing he thought Sakura was annoying.

Sasuke watched as Sakura twirled then clutched her hair. It seemed like she was doing some serious thinking. Her emotions danced across her face, changing frequently. Sadness, regret, more sadness, and confusion.

"Hey Sakura…" Sasuke whispered to his old comrade. She looked up at him with emerald eyes. His onyx eyes drowned in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

Sasuke loved the way she looked so innocent. Her eyes sparkled in such a childish way, but yet she was mature. Then her pale face looked so silky and smooth. Then with the pink hair, it made her threat less. No one would think that she could probably punch you to oblivion.

"Tomorrow we are training…" Sasuke told her. Finally getting out of his trance. "Is that okay?" he asked.

Sakura was a little taken a back by his question. He would never ask, but just command. But now he was actually asking, Uchiha Sasuke was _asking. _"Sure." She whispered. Then she went back to looking at her sheets.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty; she was probably upset about him attacking Konoha. Then he remembered the other people who were with her when they reunited.

"Hey Sakura, who were those shinobi with Kiba?" Asked Sasuke. Sakura suddenly shot him a glare.

Her glare was so full of passion, determined on keeping her little friends secret. "None of your business." She growled.

Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes. Then he realized she was not going to tell him anything. Because she thought he would tell Orochimaru.

"I won't tell Orochimaru." He said before he could stop himself.

Sakura looked at him with hopeful eyes. _Maybe he is still the Sasuke I know. _She thought to herself.

"I'll tell you tomorrow…" Sakura said. The she crawled under her blankets and turned towards the wall. Now she doesn't have to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed then got up and turned off the lights. He too turned in for the night. _At least she some what trusts' me now…_

**OK! Chapter 12 is completed. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was a little short! Please review! Thankiez! **


	13. Baka's, Bitches and OMGs!

Ok peoples

**Ok peoples! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I greatly appreciate keep it up! Anyways here's chapter 13! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Naruto. Why the hell would I write this if I did?**

Sakura woke up in the morning. She was feeling fully refreshed. But all that was going through her head was that in eleven days, she would be attacking Konoha. Even though she knew she wasn't really attacking Konoha. But still, traveling with the likes of Orochimaru…even that made her want to throw up.

She gracefully stood up. And was thinking of cleaning herself up in the bathroom. But what would she change into when she was finished? This she did not know. Then Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Sakura and immediately knew that she wanted to take a shower. Don't ask me why, he just reads her like a book.

"Want to take a shower?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. Then he thought for a moment. _Maybe she's hesitant because she doesn't have any fresh clothes. Little does she know that I was prepared. _Sasuke inwardly smirked. "I have a change of clothes for you…" he told her.

Sasuke watched as emotions played across her face. He thought it was rather amusing. First there was shock, then there was gratefulness, then for what he didn't understand why, there was sorrow. He looked at her with confused eyes. Then she noticed this and did a chuckle.

"You read me like a book don't you?" She sighed. Before he could answer she spoke again. "Well I know since seeing we're in a very dark and depressing place. The clothes ought to be dark and depressing. Nothing pink, ne?" she chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Girls…_ "Here…" he said as he tossed her some black legging pants thingy majigs…(sorry?) And a sleeveless shirt.

Sakura caught the items with ease. She flipped the shirt over and now she can see the back of it. Her brows furrowed. "I can't wear this." She stated.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not an Uchiha…" Sakura explained, because it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Indeed the shirt had the Uchiha clan's symbol on the back. (It looks like a pokemon ball…)

Sasuke sighed. "Just put it on, for all people know you're my sister." With that Sasuke smirked. As he saw the disgusted look on Sakura's face.

"Ew…" was all she said as she walked into the bathroom.

The onyx eye's owner chuckled at her childish behavior. She was different from the genin days, yes. But she was still _Sakura._ (Does that make any since…?) No matter how much she grew she would still be Sakura.

The way she acted just proved that. She will always have emotions, able to feel pain, happiness, love…but Sasuke was happy for her. He lost everything the night when he had to turn away from the only girl he cared for in six years, with nothing more but a 'thank you.' He is now a heartless bastard.

Although it seems he still has a heart, not wanting to hurt certain people. His still held major bonds. But all he had to do was make a fist, and the bonds would crumble away. If he did that, what would he have left? Did he really want to live forever, by himself? Was it to late to go back to his old life and live happily again?

Sasuke knew Naruto would welcome him back with open arms. But what about the rest of the village? Sasuke quickly shook any ideas of returning to Konoha out of his head. He was going to destroy the place after all. Then he would finally achieve his goal. He will kill…Itachi.

Once Sasuke was done sorting out all of his thoughts of revenge and what not Sakura walked out of the bathroom. In the Uchiha outfit, of course.

The sleeveless shirt she wore was a dark blue, almost black. It hugged her perfectly, and it showed her muscles. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all of that muscle, biceps and abs! Even though she still kept that feminine touch. The black legging pants fit perfectly also, she kept her wrapped bandages on her left legs.

"Can I have my weapon pouch back?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stared at her, his eyes seemed hungry. To get in every single little detail of her, while he still could.

He quickly snapped out of his trance and picked up a tan pouch. He threw it to her, and yet again she caught it with ease. She placed it on her left side.

"I'm ready when you are." Sakura told Sasuke. He just simply nodded and walked out of the room. Sakura fumed on the inside, but was calm on the outside. She followed him. _That stupid jerk, just nodding, not even saying ok! Argh the nerve! Obviously he doesn't know who I am, I'll get him when training though!_ Sakura inwardly snickered. She was going to kick Sasuke's ass!

Again like yesterday they swerved through hallways. It was nauseating! Sakura's head spun a few times until they finally reached some steps. They led to a door, and you could see some light peeping from underneath it. Sasuke walked up the steps, also following him was a pink haired kunoichi. Onyx locked with emerald as he opened the door. The light was blinding, it shone like there was no tomorrow. Sakura was probably half blind from it, probably because she hadn't seen any sun shine in a day or so. Thinks to a certain Uchiha…

Sakura looked at the area that had just been opened for her. She walked in slowly with Sasuke following her. The area was like a large stadium. Never mind stadium, more like the Grand Canyon! The walls were soooo high up. Sakura immediately knew that was so people couldn't see what Orochimarus puppets were doing.

It was sort of like the chunin exams arena but, larger! There were even seats. _I guess that's what the sick bastard does for entertainment. Watch people fight. Why is it always the obvious? _ Sakura thought to herself.

She looked around more and saw many ninja sparring, and training. One person was off by a little pond thingy, and he was doing some kind of water techniques. Some girl who had red hair and glasses was meditating. And obviously she sense Sasuke was here and her eyes snapped open. She ran towards the Uchiha prodigy.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" she purred. She came nearer and lunged for Sasuke, she hung on his arm. It was quite funny.

Sakura looked like she was gagging and when she saw Sasuke struggling to get the clingy woman off she burst out laughing. This so reminded her of the old days…she doubled over while clutching her sides. "You –laugh- is –laugh- priceless –laugh- Sasuke!" then she giggled uncontrollably. Sasuke appeared to have an annoyed expression on his face.

"Shut up you whore! Your just jealous because Sasuke likes me, not some bitch like you!" the red head said as she rubbed Sasuke's arm.

Sakura immediately stopped laughing. While she stood up her hair was in her eyes, casting a shadow, she said, "What did you say?" a low growl rolled from her throat.

_Oh shit. Fucking Karin, now I have to deal with outraging Sakura. Hmm, should I let Karin get beaten up, or save her. Karin beaten to pulp, or save. Hmm, beaten sounds better. _Sasuke thought to him self as an evil smirk played across his face.

"I said Sasuke doesn't like whores', and bitches' like you!" Karin stated. Obviously she was dropped on her had a couple of times. Anyone who saw the evil emitting from Sakura right now would run for their lives.

"You. Fucking. Slut!" Sakura screeched as she lunged at Karin. Now everyone who was training in the training grounds stopped what they were doing at the pink haired girls yell. Now they were watching Sakura attack Karin, they thought it was entertaining.

Sakura pulled Karin off of Sasuke and aimed a fist at her stomach. Karin who was surprised by this sudden attack didn't have time to move away. The punch hit its target. And small droplets of blood came out of Karin's mouth.

"And that wasn't even chakra filled! Don't mess with me you bitch…" Sakura snarled in warning. Then she let go of the stunned Karin and started to walk away.

Sasuke who was watching knew this wasn't over. He felt like warning Sakura that Karin was lunging at her, but it was too late. Karin aimed a kunai at her back.

With amazing speed Sakura turned around and grabbed the arm that was holding the kunai. Karin gasped when she felt Sakura twisting her. Then she felt herself being twirled in the air and kicked in the stomach.

"Why the hell did you try to stab me?" Hissed Sakura. She was standing over Karin now. Her foot was on Karin's stomach.

"I'll kill you whore!" Karin spat. Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled Karin off and pressed her pressure points. She red head was limb in a nanosecond.

"Who the fuck is this arrogant red head?" Sakura growled as she threw Karin to the side.

"Oh that's Karin…she's in love with me. Sort of like you are." Sasuke explained.

"I am nothing like her! You ass hole! Maybe I was when I was twelve but now I am not in love with you! Stop being so conceited!" Sakura scolded. As she started walking to an empty area. Now all ninja were back to training.

Sasuke followed her. He was a little shocked at what she had just said. But he figured it was going to happen someday. He had left her hadn't he?

"Want to spar?" Sakura asked. Sasuke again was shocked.

The Sakura he knew would never want to try to hurt Sasuke in any way. But as he had already qualified, she had changed. So he put on a smirk and looked at the kunoichi.

"You think you can beat me in battle?" he asked. He knew he could, but did she?

"Don't get so cocky!" Sakura hissed. "Let's spar right here right now. But no jutsus! Just taijutsu…oh and you can use weapons." Sakura explained.

"If you really want to…" Sasuke sighed as he took a fighting position. Sakura did the same. Then the analyzed each other for a good long ten seconds. Soon Sakura lunged at Sasuke, with her first rose.

She attempted to punch Sasuke but he dodged and threw a kick at Sakura. She dropped to the floor and performed a sharp drop kick. It had indeed hit Sasuke but he just gained his balance and did some flips in the air as some shuriken flew at him. He unsheathed his katana and ran at Sakura.

Sasuke aimed his katana at Sakura's head, she moved backwards dodging every swipe. Soon she came to the wall and he thought he had her so he shot his katana forward. Sakura surprised him, she jumped on top of the katana and now it was lodged into the wall. She then spun in the air and threw numerous weapons at him. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he quickly removed his katana and blocked the weapons with it. At the rate they were going at, this would never end.

**Konoha**

The birds chirped happily in the training grounds. Shikamaru and co. walked onto the grounds, just to see Naruto and Lee still on the ground, sleeping.

"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru.

"Hn…" Neji muttered.

"-Giggle-" Hinata expressed.

"-Chuckle-" Ino chuckled.

"Idiots…" Temari rolled her eyes.

"Knuckle head…" Kankuro murmured.

"Baka…" Kiba smirked.

"Typical…" Tenten whispered.

"Wow…" was all HHGR muttered.

And as for IK they were just standing there. Kagome with awe in her eyes, and Inuyasha with what seemed like pity.

**Sound**

Sakura and Sasuke's _little_ spar, had grown _really big. _Sakura doesn't even know how long they've been at it. All she knows is that she's getting tired. She also could tell Sasuke was getting tired too. Although he would never admit it.

As she was going to deal another punch towards Sasuke she heard the door open that lead to the training grounds. She stopped about an inch away from Sasuke's face, as she saw nine figures walk through the door. (Nine hint hint)

"Oh. My. God." Sakura muttered. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at her and then he followed her gaze.

"Sakura?" one of the voices said from the doorway.

Sakura was having a panic attack. _How the hell did they get here. Don't tell me Orochimaru summoned them! This is not good! What will happen. Will they help Konoha or sound? Oh no, oh no. And they remember me! This fucking sucks. Now Sasuke thinks I'm crazy! _Sakura raged on in her mind.

She blinked a couple of times before calling back. "Bell, Edward?"

**Ok to all of those twilight fans…I added it again! And doesn't this make you want to go OMG! When I thought of it I was running around my house going OMG!! But anyways how was my chapter? ? Not too bad, ne? Anyways please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	14. Vampires, AND Werewolf?

Bella looked at Sakura with confused eyes

**Ok people here chapter 14! I hope you enjoy. Thankiez to all of those people who have reviewed!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

Bella looked at Sakura with confused eyes. She had no idea what was going on. Edward took a defensive position in front of Bella. "You heard what Orochimaru said, her and the others are bad…" Edward whispered to Bella. He thought that Sakura couldn't hear him, but she did.

"No, no! You've got it all wrong! I and the others are the good guys! Orochimaru and his cronies are just using you! Don't believe one word of it." Sakura explained. She saw Edward shoot a glare at her. And then she noticed something. There eyes changed…they were now a light gold.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and saw the hurt. How did she know these new people? He had no idea…

"If they are the bad guys, why are you here?" some person with blond hair asked. She was standing next to a tall large muscled man. He was next to a short spiky haired woman, who was behind a messy blond. There were three other people there. One was sort of short; she was a girl and had long wavy dark hair. The girl was next to a man with neat blond hair. Then next to Edward and Bella was a tall tan guy. He had black sort of spiky hair. All of them except for the tan guy had pale skin and gold eyes.

"This guy…" Sakura explained pointing at Sasuke. "Brought me here." She sighed. "And now I can't leave, so I will 'help' them attack Konoha." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sakura walked closer to the group of people, Sasuke followed close behind. "So how did you guys get back?" Sakura asked.

Bella looked at Edward and in turn he looked at her. They were obviously deliberating on whether or not to tell her. And when they looked at Sakura it seemed like they had made a decision, a silent decision. Almost like they could read each others mind. "We were at our house when bam we are here. But this time everyone we were with came with us." Bella told Sakura.

"Orochimaru seems to be summoning people in nines…" Sakura muttered. _Why hadn't Hinata summoned nine people? _

"What? Summoning people, there's no such thing." Sasuke argued. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Do you ever think outside the box? Or are you to egotistical to do so?" Sakura asked. And when she saw the frown on Sasuke's face she smirked. "Are my words getting to you, Sasuke-_kun?_" Sakura mocked.

"Never in a million years. I just thought about how annoying you still are…" Sasuke told Sakura. He smirked when he saw her fume. But then was surprised when she stopped.

"I will not give into your childish acts Sasuke." She muttered and turned back to Edward and co.

Sasuke was completely stunned that he saw Sakura didn't attack him. But was more shocked when a fist came his way. It was coming from above him and Sakura was still facing other people. The tall guy was snickering and tan guy smirked. Then the fist hit him, he saw who was behind it and gasped. It was Sakura! He moved forward and the second Sakura disappeared now he was closer to the real Sakura. She turned around and kicked him straight in the face.

"That, was an astral projection you ass." Sakura snickered. "So what if I'm annoying? You just ever call me weak again, because I kicked your ass!" Sakura yelled victory! She pumped her fist in the air. "You let you guard down Sasuke-ass!" she exclaimed.

She took her trade mark pose. Her one eye winked and she held up the piece sign. And to finish it off she stuck her tongue out.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered as he got up and stood. Then he smirked evilly. "I'm still standing Sakura!" he stated as he charged at Sakura.

She sighed and just stood there as he punched her. Then she evaporated. _What the hell…? _Sasuke thought.

"Che. Sasuke didn't Kakashi-sensei teach us not to let our enemy get behind us?" Sakura smirked as she held Sasuke in a headlock.

Sasuke growled as he grabbed her arms and threw her off. She flew into the air and took out some shuriken. The pinkette did some spins and twirls in the air as she threw the weapons. They were going to Sasuke, but he couldn't move. He could move but just barely, it was like he was paralyzed to some extent.

"What the hell…?" he whispered to himself.

Sakura landed on the ground as she saw the shuriken lodge themselves into his arms and legs he stumbled to the ground. "I released some odorless and clear poison into the air while we were fighting. It took a while to kick in but, oh well it finally worked." Sakura smirked. The shuriken then disappeared and they left not even a scratch.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up again. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and answered. "Kurenai-sensei taught me some genjutsu. So one of them was astral projection, I just used that on some of my weapons. Astral's don't harm people, they only cause a distraction of pain, and sort of like shadow clones, but different." She explained.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. Obviously not wanting to admit defeat, but he simply couldn't dodge all of Sakura's attacks.

The kunoichi knew he wasn't going to admit defeat. And when she saw the surrender in his eyes she smirked. Then she turned back to Edward and co.

"So are you going to help Orochimaru, or are you going to join me and my act?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice. You would've never of thought she could kill someone in a matter of seconds.

"Er, how are we supposed to know whether or not you're evil?" Edward asked.

Sakura sighed. "Remember where you were before? It was nice and bright there, and notices how it was peaceful. And now look around here. Dark and depressing. And er, not peaceful." Sakura told them, pointing out the fact that this place was in fact dark.

"Oh…" was heard from Edward and Bella as this information sunk in.

"Yea well anyways, why are your eyes like gold now? Weren't they brown and green in Konoha?" Sakura asked. She sat down and leaned against the wall. Sasuke shot another glare and sat next to her, also curious about these people. Even though he didn't have any idea what they were talking about.

"That's a good question. Sadly we have no clue." Edward answered.

"Hey everyone! Is anyone going to introduce us?" the tan man said.

Bella sighed. "Yes Jacob we are." She said. "The tan guy is Jacob, he's a werewolf. Then everyone else is a vampire like Edward and I." she explained. "The blond girl is Rosalie, then the tall guy next to her is Emmet, then next to him is Alice, in front of her is Jasper, the girl with dark hair is Esme, then the blonde man is Carlisle." She concluded.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Vampires, werewolf? What the hell? Sakura tell me what this is about." He looked at Sakura.

"Oh yea…I did tell you I was didn't I?" she murmured to herself. She sighed and then started. "The people you saw with Kiba the other day were from the feudal era. They were two of the eight people Hinata summoned." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hinata got this book with this like ancient summoning thing on it. She summoned Kagome and Inuyasha; from the feudal era. Then the summoned Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron from London. Lastly she summoned Edward and Bella from America."

"We sent Edward and Bella back to their time because they wanted to go home. Now they're back. And most likely the rest of the people Hinata summoned are training to be shinobi right now. So they could kick some sound ass!" Sakura concluded.

"Right…" Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was insane.

"Don't look at me like that, it's the truth!" Sakura defended herself from the accusing gaze.

**Konoha**

Naruto woke up and he was lying against a tree.

"So you're finally up, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a very sweet voice.

"Yea." Naruto yawned. He looked up at Hinata and saw she had a bowl of ramen in her hands. She shoved the bowl in his hands and smiled at him. "Thanks, Hinata-chan." He said before he started to dig into his meal.

He looked around to see people training. Everything from jumping into the air, to throwing shiny objects. Naruto smiled when he saw that Ino and Shikamaru were bickering, again. It went something like this.

"Hn…" Shikamaru said.

"Stop being anti-social!" Ino scolded.

"Che."

Low growl was heard from a blond.

"Troublesome…"

"Stop that!"

"No…"

"Grrrr!"

"You are so troublesome…"

"Who. Are. You. Calling. Troublesome?"

"You!"

"Lazy ass!"

"Troublesome woman!"

"Lazy ass! Lazy ass! Lazy ass!"

"Troublesome woman. Troublesome woman. Troublesome woman!"

Naruto chuckled. They acted like married couple sometimes.

The day continued on as it usual, except for the fact that Sakura wasn't there.

**Sound**

Eight days later.

Sakura looked at her sheets again. She had been doing this every morning now. She knew that every day, the attack was drawing closer. Now there was three days. Orochimaru and his troops are moving out tomorrow, so they don't have to rush out and use all of their chakra. _I hope Konoha is prepared._ She thought to herself as she clutched her blanket. She was now wearing some Uchiha pajamas, it seems like Sasuke was really prepared.

The vampires and werewolf were being taught by Sakura on how to use weapons. They didn't have time for jutsus and such, so it was just weapons. And maybe how to pack the perfect punch…

_Three days…_

**Gah! I'm soooo sorry it was sort of short. It's just that this chapter got really boring to right, and I was tired. And yea. Well I reincorporated Twilight and company so just be happy…ok? Anyways I would really appreciate it if people reviewed. Then maybe I'll have some great ideas, and won't be bored when writing! Cha! Anyways REVIEW! Thankiez! **


	15. How Far We've Come

"Yea like that Alice

**Chapter 15! –Throws confetti in air- Aren't you people happy I update like everyday? Anyways I would like to thank my only three reviewer's…-glares at all who don't review- and I would like to say something to my school buddy. GABBY GET AN ACCOUNT NOW AND STOP REVIEWING! Sorry I had to do that…tehe! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if the fighting scenes suck…its soooo hard!**

**I do not own Naruto!! Duh! Everyone knows that! Why didn't you? Cause' your slow! xD**

"Yea like that Alice! Flick your wrist's, it will surely hit the target!" Sakura instructed. It was the morning and she woke up, took a shower, and changed into her new clothes. She hated that the clothes had the Uchiha symbol on them, but yet she still felt that they were comfortable. They were easier to move in than her pink clothes. And she had to be honest, she looks better in dark and depressing clothes, than her usual pinky and 'happy' stuff.

Right about now she was helping nine people use deadly weapons. And where was the stoic Uchiha in all of this? Of course he was watching on the sidelines, not helping at all.

**Sakura's POV **

I looked around as the Cullen family, plus Jacob, used there weapons. Usually it would take some time to master the skill of weaponry, but I was impressed at these people. They were able to use weapons in a deadly manner, correctly! Not to mention they were only doing this in what…eight days?

"Hey Sasuke-ass are you going to just sit there or are you going to show Edward how to use a katana?" I asked the Uchiha, I was getting frustrated. Sure I knew how to use a katana, but Sasuke actually has and uses one. So why can't he show how to swing the freaking thing around?

Chicken ass haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you not know how to use one?" he asked. The ass-hole had a smirk on his face. He obviously was enjoying me squirm.

"Yes I do! Stop being an arrogant ass-hole and help! You have a katana, so you can show him how to use it…" I yelled at him as I started to twitch. He was basically calling me stupid, therefore weak. How dare him! I might not be as 'strong' as him. But then why did I beat him…? Hmm, that's a good question.

"Hn." He replied. Now I was fuming.

"Sentences! Sentences Sasuke! Didn't we learn this in pre-k?" I asked irritated he was not taking me seriously! Why can't he be human for once, and I don't know…talk!

"Hn…"

"You!"

"Hn."

"Mother fucker!"

"Language…" Sasuke muttered.

"He learned a new word!" I exclaimed. My inner was throwing confetti in the air.

"Hn."

I sighed and forgot about the stereotyping Uchiha. Turning my full attention to my trainee's I told Edward all I knew about wielding a katana. In the end he was pretty good, but if Sasuke was helping, maybe he'd be four times better! Only in my dreams I guess…

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm surely having a blast getting Sakura mad is the funniest thing to do. Although maybe I should help, I won't. It would be like admitting defeat, and Uchiha's do not, I repeat do not do that. Especially if it's a girl you're admitting to…

So I watched in amusement as steam came out of Sakura's ears. She was dealing with Jacob right now. He doesn't understand the concept of paper bombs…how he can not…don't ask me.

Sakura was fuming at him because she was mad at me, and since Jacob was as stupid as Naruto…she was getting annoyed. Hmm, Naruto I wonder what he's doing now. Surely he would've come to get Sakura by now. Why had he not thought? Must be that Tsunade lady, the new Hokage, right?

I sighed, every time I think of something it leads to something else. I don't want to sound like a certain Nara, but it's troublesome. I glanced to Sakura, she was trying to teach the people, but she was struggling.

Call me crazy, but I walk over to her and help her out. "You just put the seal or whatever at your 'victim' or 'target' and you either throw a kunai at it or activate by using chakra." I explained. This is what Sakura said, but her wording was so complicate, no wonder dobe #2 didn't understand.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said as she sighed in relief as Jacob used a paper bomb, and get this, he did it correctly.

"Hn…" I muttered as he went back to my standing position. I could see she wasn't going to blow up by my 'hning' maybe because I helped her? Hmm, I don't know? Does she still love me? If she did why does she call me an ass? She did confess her undying love for me many years ago.

Gah! There I go again rambling on in my thoughts. There is seriously something wrong with me…

**Konoha**

**Tsunade POV**

I banged my head against my desk a couple of times. The sake was not working, yet. So of course all of the flaws in our plan to surprise sound by knowing there plan, were popping up. This just made me think, I hate thinking!

"Shizune! I need more sake!" I called to my handy dandy assistant. (I couldn't resist!)

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, don't you think you should lie off of the drinking? I mean we are going to be fighting one of our greatest enemies…" Shizune reminded me. But hell I don't give a shit. I need my sake.

But before I could outburst on Shizune on how inconsiderate she was for my feeling, someone knocked on the door. "Come in…" I called lazily.

In walked in Shikamaru and Ino. Hmm, I wonder what this is about. "What is it?" I asked.

Shikamaru raised his head a little and you could see pride in his eyes. Ino just held a big friendly smile. Her hands rested behind her back, Shikamaru's were in his pockets. "They're ready…" was all he said. He walked out and I plastered a smirk on my face.

Quickly I got up and followed Shikamaru and Ino to the training grounds. Shizune looked at me with curious eyes. But soon realization flashed over her and she smiled and followed me.

Once we arrived at the training grounds we noticed quite a few of trees missing. Seemed like they were training pretty hard, if I do say so myself. My smirk grew wider as I glanced to the right. There in full ninja clothes and head bands were the six new recruits.

This was going to be interesting…

**Normal POV**

Hinata stood next to Neji who stood next to Kiba who stood next to Lee who stood next to Kankuro who stood next to Temari who stood next to Tenten who stood next to Naruto who stood next to IK who stood next HHGR. (LONGEST SENTENCE EVER!)

Everyone knew what was going on. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out that everybody wanted the Hokage's opinion on the recruit's progress. That's exactly why Shikamaru and Ino went and told her. She knew exactly what they meant; therefore she was now going to watch.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the middle of the training grounds. And so that it was a fair fight, they went against Kiba and Hinata. They too went into the middle.

Inuyasha was the first person to attack he jumped into the air and threw some shuriken. To everyone's surprise he didn't throw them at Kiba and Hinata, but at Kagome, once they saw her take out her bow, they knew what was happening. If she hit the shuriken with her bow they would deflect from it and also gain power and speed, they would come at Kiba and Hinata harder. So therefore the simple shuriken were now more dangerous. The shuriken neared and she spun her wrist, the bow spun with her and the shuriken's flew to Hinata.

Hinata flashed away. It was amazing how fast she could go now. I guess that's all it took, a friend to be kidnapped, to gain extreme strength. They always say love is the most powerful weapon.

Kagome was next, she grabbed her fan and shot a tornado towards Kiba he thought he would be able to dodge it. But when he moved to his right something pounded into him. It was Inuyasha. Well more like a shadow clone. Now he was stuck under the replica as the tornado neared. It in fact hit him and now he was scratched, copy Inuyasha had 'poofed' away.

Inuyasha charged at Kiba and threw a few punches at him. Kiba dodged all but one it him in the gut and he coughed for a second before he was back again. He aimed a kick at Inuyasha's head but he ducked and grabbed Kiba's ankle. Inuyasha threw him over his head hoping that he would fall to the ground. But instead he spun around and landed on all fours, like a dog.

With Hinata and Kagome. You would never ever think these two people would fight; they were always so quiet and kind! But right now they were having a taijutsu fight. Kagome flipped and did a cart wheel as Hinata was about to drop kick her. She formed a kick from the cart wheel and aimed it at Hinata's stomach. Hinata dropped to her back on the ground and rolled over as Kagome almost punched her face in. Then she grabbed her wrist and rolled on top of her, aiming a punch at her stomach.

Kagome surprised Hinata as the punch hit and then there was a log in its place. Suddenly Hinata flipped into the air as a few kunai with explosive tags on them flew past Hinata. They landed on the ground beneath Hinata and blew up; Hinata shielded herself while still falling to the ground. She landed on Kagome's back and was about to punch Kagome when Inuyasha came out and tore Hinata off of Kagome.

Soon the fight started to slow down as people got really tired. In the end everyone was on the ground panting.

"Hmmm, troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. "It's a draw…" he said and then everyone cleared from the middle.

Harry and Ginny were the next ones to step in the middle. Ino and Neji stepped in the middle as well. And they too began fighting…

**Sound**

Bella clung to Sakura's every word on taijutsu and weaponry. Of course she had the power to rip someone's head off, but what if they can rip her head off?

Bella wanted to know everything there was to learn about the shinobi world. She wondered if her shield would work if she used it against jutsus…maybe it will maybe it won't

There's only one way to find out…

**Cliffy! GAH! I'm so sorry that it's sort of short! Just be happy I review as fast as I do. I'm running out of ideas, that's why I'm quickening up the attack! It will be so cool. Maybe some fluffiness, ne? we all know we love to see our favorite couples together! Anyways thanks for reading! And review!**


	16. It Begins

-Throws confetti in air- YAY longest chapter ever

**-Throws confetti in air- YAY longest chapter ever! Tehe…yay! Aren't ya'll happy? Anyways thank you lovely reviewers! I love you Livie-chan! xD! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto! --**

**Ginny's POV**

I panted as I watched Ino heal herself and Harry attack Neji. At this rate this would never end. I couldn't help but feel useless. All I have been doing is throwing numerous weapons at Ino; I wouldn't dare do that to Neji. Because the person who taught me how to use weapons with such malice, is his team mate. He would know every trick I have, if only I could think of something new, and fast.

My eyes engulfed Neji's every move, he was fast, and had a good sense of what was going to happen next. I suspected it is his eyes, because you could see his veins popping out from there. But I remember Sakura explaining different bloodlines. Neji had Byakugan, and the traitor Sasuke had Sharigan. What did Byakugan do though? Think!

Now I remember they see your chakra system, so he can't predict what's happening next, very interesting. He must have a sixth sense…

"Ginny!" Harry called to me. And right away I could see a plan forming in his mind. Ino was next to Neji they were ready, Harry jumped back towards me and we took a formation.

We used this formation when fighting in the magic world. One day training we found a way to use this great position as a jutsu.

Harry stood in front of me and I was behind him. He multiplied a couple of times, as did I, and then he ran. Harry ran towards Ino and Neji I followed behind him. Once we came within 10 feet of Neji and Ino Harry and his clones stopped, I and my clones jumped on there backs and floated into the air. We took out some scrolls, did some hand seals, and unleashed the power of Ginny!

Weapons flew everywhere, the clones made clone weapons, and they would hurt the enemy nonetheless. Harry seeing that Neji and Ino were focusing their attention on me and my weapon shower, he unsheathed his katana and held it in front of him. Charging his chakra into it, like Sakura did to her fist he stabbed it into the ground. The ground crumbled to his will and attacked the unsuspecting Ino and Neji. That's where the battle ended.

"Hn…" Shikamaru muttered. "Team HG wins…"

**Tsunade POV**

Kick, punch, dodge, jump, throw, hand signs, and clones, then powerful punch. It cracked the ground! Only Sakura knew how to do that. How did this Hermione know how to do it though? Maybe Sakura taught her…but in such a short time. Sure, it wasn't as powerful as Sakura punch, but it could break a rib or two nonetheless.

I saw that she had perfect chakra control, just as Sakura does. Maybe my lovely student saw that. Oh my! She is growing up so fast…

Tenten and Lee were currently fighting Hermione and Ron. Ron and Lee were in a heated taijutsu fight, while Tenten and Hermione were throwing weapons and powerful punches. As I watched Ron and Lee I saw that Lee was having a huge challenge. Knowing him he's taking this very seriously, it was his 'training' after all.

Lee kicked his famous kick at Ron; Ron just jumped into the air and came down with a punch. It landed on Lee, but on his arm. Lee pulled back his other arm and aimed for Ron's jaw. Ron flipped away and pulled out numerous shuriken. He threw them at Lee, Lee side stepped them but didn't notice the Dai shuriken coming from behind. Tenten saw this and threw a kunai at it, causing it not to hit Lee.

At this rate it's never going to end. I sigh and call the battle off. "Everybody stop!" I shout over the clashing of medal. I walk onto the grounds, that didn't really look like ground anymore. "If you guys keep going you'll pass out from exhaustion." I stated.

They stopped and Hermione fell to the ground. Tenten leaned against a tree while Lee passed out. Ron walked to Hermione and pulled her up. They walked over to everyone else.

"Take Lee for instance…he's been training non-stop and now he's out." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I have seen that all of you are completely capable of fighting against sound shinobi. These ninja in this field right now are most likely some of the most talented and powerful shinobi in the village. And you have matched their strength. With you on our side, there is no doubt we will win. Therefore get Sakura back!" I concluded.

Naruto beamed at me and then his face fell. "What about Sasuke-teme?" he whispered.

I knew what it was like to lose a comrade. But Naruto cared more deeply for Sasuke than I've cared for anyone. And now, Sasuke was going to attack the village, with Sakura as a hostage. Naruto was surely depressed, his best friend, took what was left of his life. He took Sakura, but yet he still cared for him. This I will never understand. "We will try to capture him, but if we cannot…we will eliminate him." I replied back to him. You could tell these words hurt me as much as they hurt Naruto.

Sakura also cares for the Uchiha dearly, and she's like my daughter. And he hurt her only be leaving, what would happen if her died? She would probably cry herself to death. But I had to protect the village, and if we couldn't get the Sharigan out of Orochimarus' grasp, that would mean the end of Konoha.

Naruto looked at me with determination in his eyes. "There will be no need; he will come home at last. It's a promise of a lifetime…after all." he said in such a grown up voice, he has grown.

I smirked at him. "That's right Naruto, that's right…" I whispered. Sasuke is coming back to Konoha…it's been a long time, but it's finally here…

**Sound**

**Sakura's POV**

That night I slept very little, but I woke up refreshed. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Once I came out Sasuke went in, he too took a shower. Today, we would go to Konoha…what a drag.

I slightly giggled when I caught myself sounding sort of like Shikamaru, but this as indeed a drag. Who would think that attacking your village with all of your friends in it would be exciting? Even though I have pointed out to myself that I'm not really attacking my village, merely traveling with its attackers. But I'm not alone in this I have the Cullen's and Jacob with me… (Screw adding Jacob! He is a Cullen in my book! Especially because he er, imprinted on Renesmee…so yea, would he be a son in law…hmmm…)

Sighing, I grabbed an apple from the bowl of assorted fruits on the only table in the room. Would Sasuke really truly inflict pain on Konoha? He would kill his comrades, or would they be previous comrades in his case…

All I know that everything is so frustrating! We could have our own soap opera, with all of this love hate relationships and the deceiving, and war…we could be millionaires.

**Sasuke's POV**

I came out of the shower to see Sakura cutting her hair. It did grow fast. It amazing to see how fast it could grow in a matter eleven days. Her hair was straight as straight can get and it went down to her middle section. I guess you can say it looked like Kurenai's hair, but pink. Strands were falling into her face, causing a dangerous like look. Surprisingly I like it like this, maybe I should stop her?

"Sakura, stop. Your hair looks nice the way it is." I called out to her. This unknown feeling fluttered through my stomach as she smiled at me, her eyes bore into my onyx ones.

"Thanks Sasuke!" she chirped. "Although…you are still an ass." She snickered as she put some weapons into her pouch.

"Hn." I replied trying to be expressionless. "We leave now." He muttered as he walked out of the room. Signaling for her to follow.

**Sakura's POV**

I stood frozen to the spot once I heard that from Sasuke. We were leaving now, to attack Konoha. How could he be so emotionless about it? What an ass.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Turning towards me. His eyes seemed like he was annoyed, but still curious on my actions.

"Just one second." I whispered as I pulled off my head band. He raised his eyebrow as he saw the black fabric fall from my head. "I'm doing this because, I'm fighting sound, as my equal, Ino will understand." I murmured to him. I tied the hitaiate on my forehead. My hair fell over it, and then covered my eyes, I looked dangerous.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. I followed him. My eyes showed full determination; I will not let Konoha plunge into darkness.

Sasuke lead me outside, there waiting was at least 50 or more sound ninja. Off to the side was the Cullen's, and by the door waiting for us was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The sound shinobi looked at me, they had spotted the hitaiate, soon someone charged at me. Sighing I sidestepped his punch. He threw a kick but I caught it. This was annoying.

"Do you do this to everybody you see?" I growled as I punched him in the face. He flew a couple of yards away and grasped his head in pain.

Kabuto smirked when Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put on an annoyed expression. I glared at him, he glared back. There we were wasting our lives away…glaring. Then the stupid sound ninja came back to me, I was fully into my glaring contest as he came behind me with a punch. My hand flew back and I caught it, twisted it, and broke it.

"Che. Orochimaru…don't you tell your cronies anything? This is really irritating…" I hissed as I let go of the man who was screaming in pain.

Orochimaru smirked. "Do not attack her, she is with us…" he said in his snake like voice.

There was a lot of whispering throughout the crowd. "But she is from the leaf!" one person called. "She's deceiving you my lord!" some woman called out. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Konoha.

From the corner of my eye I saw the Cullen's moving towards me. Good thing they're still on my side…

Sasuke walked next to me, he too looked irritated by the way the sound shinobi were acting…this is troublesome.

The mob of idiots slowly walked with us and then Orochimaru and Kabuto followed. Soon we got to some trees, and gathered chakra into our feet. We tree hopped for a good amount of time. The Cullens were down on the ground, running at an amazing speed.

After about eight or so hours I could see the gates in the clearing. It was about seven p.m. Konoha didn't know sound was attacking a day earlier. Would they be ready? I sure do hope so…

**Konoha**

**Naruto's POV**

Waking up this morning was an event. Of course like always, someone has to come and get me. I could just sleep the day away if I could. But instead of sleeping the day away, I slept till three in the afternoon. So they sent Hinata. She jumped through my window and I guess she saw me lying there…and tried to shake me awake.

Feeling the warmth on her fingers I pulled her onto the bed and hugged her. Knowing Hinata she turned beat red and was really surprised.

"Naruto-kun…?" she whispered. I woke up and then I saw the blush on her cheeks. She looked so beautiful, and since I was really out of it…I bent down and kissed her.

It started as a soft kiss but once she kissed me back it turned into a make out session.

I bit her bottom lip, now I was fully awake, and knew exactly what was happening. I asked for entrance, she opened her mouth and then our tongues played together…

What we didn't know was that it took a while for Hinata to get me up, so Neji went to help her. He jumped through my window and his eyes bulged when he saw what I was doing to his cousin.

"What are you doing to my cousin, NARUTO!?" Neji hollered at me as he threw me off of Hinata. I saw that he was there, and did what any sane person would do.

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted as he chased me out of my own house. Hinata jumped up and saw Neji trying to kill me.

We ran all around Konoha with Hinata screaming at Neji to stop. Soon the rest of Konoha twelve and IK and HHGR, let's not forget Temari and Kankuro, saw what was happening and they too tried to stop Neji. Neji really looked like he wanted to kill Naruto…

Hours later we're back to now, where I tell you what happened. It's about seven at night. We are in front of the Konoha gates and Neji is in front of me and has his fist raised at me.

As she fist descended in what seemed like slow motion, I closed my eyes. Waiting for the pain.

**Neji's POV**

"I've got you know Naruto!" I growled as my fist came down to Naruto's face. I saw him close his eyes and I smirked. But I sensed something coming at me. So my fist stopped in midair and I looked to the right where a kunai with an explosive tag was coming at me. Coming closer, and closer, I acted quickly and grabbed Naruto's arm and jumped. I landed by all of the other shinobi, they watched as the explosion happened.

"I think they're attacking early…" Shikamaru muttered.

**Normal POV**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Neji with curious eyes. Just to see Neji looking at the gates. He followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. "But…aren't they attacking tomorrow?" he asked. There was a whole army of shinobi coming into the village.

"No time for why's Naruto's…multiply and contact all of shinobi! The war is going to start." Shikamaru ordered. With this Naruto nodded and soon there were a hundred Naruto's, they ran in all directions, leaving only the real one.

Everyone walked over to their enemy's and took a fighting position. They spotted pink, and the pink ran over to our side so fast that no one had time to stop her. Ino spotted her hitaiate on her forehead and she smirked. And untied hers, and followed her friends' actions.

"Welcome back, Sakura." Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed as she patted her back. As for Ino…well she glomped her.

"Sakura! I missed you soooo much! Thank god that fucking Uchiha bastard didn't do anything to you!" she rambled on.

Sakura just smiled at her bubbly friend. But then she turned serious. "We also have eight vampires and a werewolf on our side." She said. Then the Cullens ran over before the sound could utter a word.

"Then let's get started shall we?" called a creepy voice from the sound crowd. Orochimaru walked up with Kabuto off to the side was Sasuke, emotionless as ever.

"We will beat your asses!" Sakura screamed at him.

"We will see about that…" he hissed and then it began.

**So how was it? Interesting, ne? I try to add some fluff; it will be clearer later on! I promise! And next there will be some major sound bashing! Sounds fun, ne? **

**Anyways please review!**


	17. Unsuspected Visitors

Sound ninja made a move towards the Konoha ninja

**OMG! Livie…your too awesome…anyways thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. Its just that I'm not so great in the fighting department, so this in the middle of this I got writers block. But I wanted to write more for my wonderful readers so I pushed myself. Anyways I hope you enjoy this very hard chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto! How many times do I have to say this?**

Sound ninja made a move towards the Konoha ninja. They knew that they were supposed to be destroying the village, but they wanted to inflict some pain on the leaf ninja. At least half of the mob of snake followers surrounded Sakura. Sakura suspected this was for 'betraying' Orochimaru. Even though she was forced to travel with them…but what do sound know? They're just blood thirst savage's.

**Naruto's POV**

Great, I had Neji trying to kill me, and now sound attack a day early! Life apparently sucks right about now. I see that Sakura has her hands full. But so do I, of course they all know I'm the Kyubi holder, therefore they're ganging up on me.

Hinata was off fighting this weird guy who kept turning into water, of course I was watching her. I don't want MY girl getting hurt…

Shikamaru was lazily fighting off five sound ninja. They were your average ninja, not so good. But when you put them together they can be a real pain. I grinned when I saw Shikamaru mutter something under his breath; no doubt it was 'troublesome.'

Ino came out of the sky and jumped on some guy that was going to stab Shikamaru in the back, in turn Chouji came to Ino's aid, some guy was throwing kunai at her. There you got a good team work team. Ino-Shika-Cho is now in action.

And in a matter of seconds all of the teams got together. IK, HHGR, team eight, and team Gai. I saw the vampires off fighting in two's and a group of three. I recognized Bella and Edward on a team with this tall guy, that er, did you just transfer into a really scary hairy thingy? Well anyways then there was this spiky short haired girl with some polished blond dude, and a blond girl with a buff man. Finally I saw another polished blond, which looked older than the other one, with a short dark haired girl. Whoa…did they just rip that guys head off. Ouch…

The sound ninja lunged at me, I jumped up with amazing speed. They all fell on each other. Just proves that numbers make no difference, its called strength, and well a brain.

**Sakura's POV**

HOLY SHIT! Did Esme just rip that guys head off. OMG! That is freaking scary, remind me never to piss a vampire off. And Whoa wait, where did the bear come from? OMG is that Jacob? Wow…this is interesting.

Right about now I'm trying not to be pulled apart limb from limb. These disgusting sound ninja are a real pain in my ass. They are so weak and stupid, but there are too many of the brainless idiots! Every punch I caught and ever kick I blocked. Maybe I should just end this…? That's a good idea. I quickly ran at everyone and hit their pressure pints. This will knock them out for some good thirty minutes or so. Enough for me to leave…

Sadly we all know that life is just not that easy…of course the leader of the bimbo clan had to pick a fight with me. None other than little weakling Karin.

"Che. Don't waste my time." I growled as she threw a punch. Surprise, surprise I caught it! Never saw that coming…

"Take that back!" she screamed at me in the voice that would make anyone gag.

I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out childishly. "Like I would." I snorted.

Steam escaped the bimbo's ears and she lunged at me. Kick, dodge, punch, catch, punch, catch, punch dodge. And then a little kick of my own. Of course the brainless sound crony simply could not dodge my oh so powerful kick.

"Take that and don't come back!" did I just rhyme…man am I corny. Whatever as long as it gets the point across…

Karin flew several yards away into a building and it cracked. She quickly got up and cam at me again, does she ever give up. Kick, dodge, punch, catch, my kick, it hits and again she hits the ground.

Still she had determination so she decided to get up. Wiping at the blood on her mouth she came at me. Sighing deeply I put her in a head lock, and then I pressed a pressure point. Am I a pacifist or what?

**Shikamaru's POV**

Orochimaru must've really underestimated Konoha if he thinks these brainless ninja will destroy Konoha.

I don't even have to use my jutsu to beat these people. Just a waste of my time, will life ever get less troublesome? And where was every other ninja? Were they going to leave it to us…troublesome. Right about now fifteen people encircle Ino, Chouji and I.

My brain is going haywire. These people are so not worth my time, so it isn't thinking. But then in the back of my head, my brain is telling me hundreds of things I and my team can do. All of them would work very well. But it's too troublesome, maybe they'll pass out from exhaustion? What a drag…

**Normal POV**

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting many people right now. Inuyasha didn't use his wind scar, because it would be too easy. So he just did a lot of taijutsu and stuff.

Inuyasha punch someone in the stomach and they collapsed, this was way too easy. Kagome used her bow to deflect weapons, they went after the owners of the weapons and attacked them.

**Tsunade's POV**

Sake…must drink sake! Gimmie sake dammit! I keep thinking that, one day till the attack. So my head is currently lying on the desk with sake in my hands. I look drunk but I'm really not, just in deep irritation. Then suddenly the door flew off its hinges and in came a yellow blob.

"Tsunade-baachan!" he whined. "Orochimaru and his cronies are here! And Konoha eleven and others are fighting them off. Hurry and help! I've told other people so er yea." The Naruto explained. I jumped up and put a serious expression on.

I got out from behind my desk and slapped Naruto, meaning to carry him to the battle field. But he 'poofed' away. It was a clone, and I hit a little too hard…I guess now I'm on my own. Running, I left my office only to have Shizune running with me. She was now in her Jounin outfit…she sure could change fast.

We kept running and soon we were joined by other Konoha shinobi, we finally made it to the gates.

There was a huge battle. I couldn't believe my eyes. Most of the sound shinobi were unconscious… or beheaded, and all that were fighting them were Konoha eleven, and our recruits…but also there was this bear thingy and Bella and Edward. Not to mention six other people who looked like Bella and Edward, and er, were they ripping that guy to shreds?

What the hell is going on. I thought we sent them home. That could mean only one thing…Orochimaru summon them. That snake bastard!

**Sakura's POV**

I watched as my comrades took out all of their enemies…twenty six people just defeated the sound group. There was like 100 people there, wow Orochimaru is stupid. Oh hey look who's here Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama!" I called and waved my hands furiously. I ran over to her and explained everything about the vampire and werewolves…everything!

Then all of the sudden thunder sounded. Five lightning bolts hit the ground, they revealed five figures.

"Voldemort!" Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron screamed in unison. I thought he was dead.

"Naraku!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsigia. And who is this person?

"Victoria…" Bella growled, at this girl with blazing red hair.

"James…" Edward snarled at this guy with a messy ponytail.

Jacob turned into a human and snapped out. "Lawrence!" at this black dude with dreadlocks… what the hell is going on here?

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as my former comrades attacked all of the sound shinobi. Soon they were done, Konoha's youngest ninja defeated a whole army. I didn't help sound, I just watched. So did Orochimaru and Kabuto. The Hokage followed by other Konoha ninja arrived when leaf basically won. They stood in astonishment as the fighters gathered together.

Soon there was this weird thunder and lighting, down came these really weird looking people. I could see that the Konoha people knew them, Voldemort, Naraku, Victoria, James, and Lawrence.

Four people who screamed Voldemort reached for something in their pouches. They pulled out these sticks. What the hell is this?

I looked at Orochimaru, uh-oh he had a smirk. He was planning something, or had done something. Maybe he knew that Sakura and the Cullen's wouldn't help him so he brought reinforcements…was he going to hurt Sakura? If so then…wait why do I care? This is frustrating…

**Normal POV**

Harry glared at Voldemort. He had once killed him, so why was he here. "How the hell are you alive?" he growled.

Voldemort looked at Harry with a smirk. "Too much world hopping I suppose. Brought me back to life? Are you finally ready to do Harry?" Voldemort said in his cold voice.

"Not in a million years, Tom." Harry shot at him. He received a glare from Voldemort. Then something green flashed at him.

"Finite Incantatum." Harry said and light shot at the spell coming at him. There was a big explosion in which everyone had to jump back from.

The witches and wizards fought Voldemort together. Everyone fought the enemy from their world, this was going to be some battle.

**Vampire/Werewolf's Fight**

The Cullens lunged at there worst enemies. Edward and Bella were frantically punching and kicking. Hell, there whole family was punching and kicking. It was like a mad house….

**Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru's Fight**

The former team stood in a triangle type circle thingy. Jiraiya and Tsunade shot their scariest looks at Orochimaru, and he just smirked.

"Hello…" he said in his snake voice.

**Sorry! Don't hurt me. It's short I know! Sorry sorry sorry! Anyways how was it? I tried really hard! It was soooo hard, it to like serious, I don't want to mess up. Anyways…please review!**


	18. I Believe You

Sakura's POV

**Ok guys this is like the 18****th**** chapter! And let me just tell you now…it's going to end soon! This story has five or so chapters! I hope you enjoy this one! Oh and by the way…it's a little short! Homework and crap is just so much!**

**Sakura's POV**

What the hell is going on here? That Voldemort dude just said that he was brought back to life…does that mean all of the other bad people were brought back to life too? What have we caused…?

I watched as bright flashes flew from the wizard's wands. Green, blue, white, and a gold color. Was that purple….?

Then I glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome…they were fighting this guy with long wavy black hair. Whoa…did people just come out of him…? I see a girl with red eyes; her hair in a Chinese bun, her dress was white with red stripes. She carried a fan similar to Kagome's, but slightly smaller.

This is like really crazy…and who are these other three people…? James, Victoria, and Lawrence…the Cullen's seem to know them, in a non-friendly way. And well if you ask me…they look like vampires, yes that's just what we needed more of! Beheadings…

Then there was always Tsunade-sama, and Ero-sennin…they were against Orochimaru. Hopefully Konoha will really win…and right about now more unconcious people are waking up! Just great…

**Sasuke's POV**

Now this fight is getting entertaining, people are trying to blow each other up with lights! And then some other people are trying to er, rip each others head's off…wow…then that Inuyasha and Kagome person are fighting this weird mutated person, and a girl with red eyes…but not like Sharigan.

But what exactly is sakura doing? Oh well she is fending off Kabuto…nothing to worry about there, WAIT what? She's fighting Kabuto! This is not good, he is merciless! OMG what am I going to do? Wait…why do I give half of a shit? Oh that's right I don't…or do I? Gah! I'm so confused…save Sakura, or watch her die…

Ok here is the plan if I just happen to see her almost like die or something I'll step in and pulverize Kabuto! Yes that's a very good plan!

Currently I'm in a tree watching the fights. Lots of kicks and punches and shurikens, and water, and some green light thingies, then there was always the light that was emitting from this huge sword thingy, that if you crossed paths with it you would evaporate…nothing to scary. Wait…what?

I looked over at Sakura. She moved gracefully from every punch Kabuto sent her way. He was obviously trying to cut off her chakra flow. This fight was going no where'…two medic ninjas fighting together do, and always will lead to no where in particular.

But Sakura looked so…so…so sexy- whoa!! Back up…my mind is seriously messed up. There is no way that curvaceous body is sexy! I mean look at those…nicely rounded breasts…and that ass that would fit in my hand so nicely…GAH! Uchiha's do not, I repeat do not! Get hormones….this can not be happening! She is not a very delicious looking cherry blossom that I would have-stop!

Life suck', I guess I really do have to admit that I like Sakura a little itsy bitsy bit…

There was a loud clash of metal as I looked down on the battle between medics. Kabuto had just knocked away Sakura's kunai, and it looked like it was her last one…she also looked out of chakra. But the most disturbing thing I saw was that, Kabuto still advanced on her. Coming closer and closer, he was going to kill Sakura…

**Sakura's POV**

I guess this I the end, at least I was able to be some sort of use in my life. I save many lives, and I had taken many as well. But mostly, I trained people; I trained them so they could protect themselves, if this were ever to happen. And now I won't be needed anymore, I will be able to be disposed of. I kind of figured it would always come out to be something like this…die in the heart of battle. Finally I can call myself a true shinobi…

Goodbye Naruto take care, Hinata I wish you well. Tenten and Neji why won't you two just get together already? Ino and Shikamaru I hope life is full of shopping and is not troublesome. Temari, Kankuro, I might not know you well, but I always knew you guys were some of my greatest friends. Kakashi-sensei, thank you for everything. Tsunade-sama, please stop with the sake, I know you can't hear this but I wish you luck. To everyone in Konoha, I love you all.

Kabuto neared, I was against a wall by now. I closed my eyes and wished for it to be without pain, but one ore thought was in my mind. Sasuke I…I…I….I love you…I waited and waited, but I was still there.

My eyes opened in alarm as nothing came. And there in front of me was a dead Kabuto, and a very much alive Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…w-why?" I asked. He saved my life…but why…?

Sasuke looked at me and his eyes filled with something I've never seen before. Was it lust…?

"This is why, Sakura…" he whispered as he bent down pushing me against the wall. His one arm on the wall while the other was on my face. His face came closer and closer and soon his hot breath was brushing my lips. Then we touched…our lips touched.

At first I was so surprised I didn't know what happened, so I couldn't kiss him back. He pulled back and he had disappointment in his eyes. Wow…has the ice finally melted?

"I understand…if you don't feel the same way…" he muttered. I heard him and my eyes had a more shocked expression. Did he not know I would always love him with all of my heart?

I smirked and grabbed his shirt, tugging him closer to me. My body was up against his, and we were sharing body heat…he looked at me with confusion. I simply smirked some more and kissed him full on the lips. It took him a second to register what was going on but when he did he kissed back. His arm wrapped around my waist and he played with my hair. In turn I wrapped both my arms around his neck and played with his silky hair.

Suddenly he bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I opened, and allowed. Our tongues started to play together and we were…well making out…

But then there was a large crashing noise. Sasuke and I unwillingly pulled away. What they saw horrified me, and Sasuke was just out right surprised. The Kyubi was unleashed. Naruto had four tails coming out of him, and he was a little Kyubi now, no more Naruto. He couldn't control his movements what so ever, he was most likely going to destroy the village.

"Naruto…?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. But the Kyubi just growled at me. "NO!" I shouted. "Give Naruto back! Naruto if you can hear me fight it! Fight the Kyubi! You can do it I know you can. You are the next Hokage! You have surpassed the 4th! Hell you've surpassed Jiraiya! No one, but you can control the Kyubi!" Sakura shouted at the Kyubi.

Sasuke looked wide eyes as I stepped closer and closer to the four tails. Everyone who was once in a battle before were now watching me in awe. I can't explain it, but I felt that approaching the nine-tails was my best solution. He had hurt me before, but Naruto knew that…surely he wouldn't let it happen again…right?

"Naruto…" I whispered as I was a foot away. "I believe in you." I whispered even more softly, I knew that Naruto needed to be believed in. all his life he was shunned, but if people put their faith in him, then he could accomplish anything.

Suddenly Hinata was at my side. She grabbed my hand and gave me a squeeze before she turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun I believe in you too." She whispered just as I did. "And I also…I love you…" she clarified. This seemed to stop the nine-tails from killing Hinata. Naruto's yellow hair was coming through the chakra blanket.

And to everyone's surprise, Sasuke came up to Sakura and looked the Kyubi straight in the eye. "Naruto!" he growled. "Get you hyperactive ass back down to earth." He demanded. A smile spread on my face.

The Kyubi growled again and Sasuke glared. "Naruto if I tell you something will you promise to go back to normal?" Sasuke asked in a monotone like voice. The nine-tails seemed to be listening.

Sasuke took a deep breath and he glanced at me then at Naruto. "I too think of you as my brother. You've been through the same pain I've been through, but only longer. You might not understand the loss of love ones, but you understand being alone, more than I can comprehend. And let's just say I believe in you too." Sasuke confessed.

With that chakra started to swirl around the nine-tails as Naruto started to come out some more. Tsunade came up to their little believing group. "Naruto I too believe in you. And the council and I have decided that you shall be the next Hokage!" I was shocked, my jaw dropped to the ground. And that seemed to do the trick.

Naruto went back to normal. He had a huge grin on his face. "You here that teme? I'm going to be the 6th Hokage!" he jumped with joy and ran to Hinata. Abruptly he tackled her to the ground and kissed her full blown on the lips. I giggled as I looked at Sasuke. He had a disgusting look on his face. But when he saw me looking at him he pulled me to close to him and smirked. His lips crashed onto mine and everyone around us gasped.

How could they not see our make-out session…? I will never know…

**How was it? I tried to add some fluffy stuff in it…but it might not come out so good! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless! **

**R-read!**

**E-eat! (Random!)**

**V-victory!**

**I-ily!**

**E-excellent**

**W-walk you fingers to mouse and guide it to the review button!**

**CORNY I KNOW!**


	19. The Beginning of the End

"Sakura

**LAST CHAPTER REPEAT LAST CHAPTER**

"Sakura!" Ino squealed. She was running towards Sakura. "You guys like just like totally kissed!" she said in her most girly voice.

Sakura and Sasuke pulled away and Sakura smiled at Ino as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Was it that obvious?" she asked sarcastically.

"Like yeah!" Ino yelled as she glomped Sakura for the second time that day. Suddenly snakes flew at their little group gathering, type thing.

Sakura could see Orochimaru chuckling in the background. No doubt he was heading for her, so Sasuke would still be his. He would not lose his next vessel to a pink haired kunoichi.

_Am I going to be on the verge of death, again? Oh kami…what if I really die this time? _Sakura's thoughts ran through her head.

Sasuke watched in shock as the snakes drew closer he didn't have anytime to summon his own snakes, so he knew that Sakura would get hit…and most likely die. But as the snakes 'hit' Sakura there was a loud crash.

**Sasuke's POV**

I glanced at Sakura; she could be dead for all I knew. But when I saw her she was on a huge slug. How could she summon something that fast? And how did she learn how to summon something that _big_!

After looking at Sakura, I looked at Orochimaru; he frowned, but then smirked. This could so not be good. He formed some hand seals and then a three headed snake popped out of no where.

I catching the drift, made some hand signs and Manda popped out of no wheres. But why hadn't Orochimaru summoned Manda? Maybe he was out of chakra.

I looked at Naruto as he too formed some hand signs and out popped Gamabunta. So there stood the trio of the three legendary sannins apprentices. With the greatest summoning's imaginable, Katsuya, Gamabunta, and Manda.

"Sasuke! What the hell is with the summoning! You better have a hundred human sacrifices!" Manda growled. I poked him with my katana.

"Che. Manda your supposed to obey your master therefore I forbid you to eat people." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto! You know I hate being summoned! Why did you bother me!?" Gamabunta yelled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well Sakura here summoned Katsuya, then Orochimaru summoned some three head snake, then Sasuke summoned Manda, I thought it was only right that I summoned something too!" Naruto explained.

**Normal POV**

"You know you guys didn't need to summon anyone, because Katsuya and I could most definitely defeat the snake thing." Sakura muttered.

"I guess your right…" Naruto said as he pulled his hand through his hair.

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered.

"Sakura-hime, what may I do for you?" Katsuya said in her sweet slug voice.

"Sakura whispered something into Katsuya's ear and the slug nodded. Suddenly slug missiles came out of Katsuya's mouth and went for Orochimaru's summon.

They hit and the three headed snake disappeared, Sakura patted her slug on the head and she too disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit.

"Way to waste chakra…" Naruto grinned like the idiot that he is.

Sasuke directed his attention back to Orochimaru he was on his knees now.

"Sasuke…I need your body!" he called to him. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke walking towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke came into his reach. _The Sharigan shall be mine! I will kill Akatsuki! _ And as he was about to transfer into Sasuke, Sasuke simply charged his katana with Chidori and plunged it into Orochimaru.

And that my friend's is how Orochimaru dies. Now looking at all of the other battles, between vampires, wizards, and our feudal buddies, there foes vanished. I guess it all came to whether or not Orochimaru was alive.

HHGR stood in astonishment as their sworn enemy disappeared. They were glad they didn't have to kill him, again! And IK watched as Naraku turned to dust; Kagome yelped and clung to Inuyasha.

As for the Cullens they embraced each other. Ask me why and I will tell you I have no idea!

The battle between foes had ended. Everyone of course was happy. But did this whole thing bring some romance into these people's lives? This is something we may never know. Or will we? Until next time my dear friends…

Naru-Vampire

**I love you all! I just had to end this story here so it has a mystery type thing with it. And also if I made sequel it fits in and if I don't, then it still is pretty cool! So I'm going to ask you peoples…should I make a sequel? And if I do it's going to be all about the love birdies! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**I would like to think some specific peoples.**

**Livie-chan: I love you so much! I wrote chapters just so I could read your reviews! Tehe anyways I hope I can get reviews from you in the future! And please update you stories also!**

**Tentenrules4ever: You basically reviewed for like most of my chapters so I'm happy that you did! I appreciate every one of them! Yays!**

**AyameAndFumikoToko: That's one hell of a long name! Lol anyways thank you for reviewing! I love you XD!**

**BloodRoseintheTwilight: Hello there I love reading your reviews! Tehe I love all my reviews! Tehe…anyways Thankiez!**

**SasuSakuFan1: Thanks for reading my story! Also thanks for reviewing every chapter even though you didn't start reading when I made the first chapter! That is greatly appreciated! **

**Ten-tailed Phoenix: Hey Holly! Thanks for reviewing every chapter even though you mostly only said good. But then you did sentences so congrats! Anyways see you in art and science! XD**

**And for those that I have not mentioned I still love you guys! I'm just being lazy and not going through all of my reviews! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I did! I guess I'll talk to you guys later!**


End file.
